For You Only
by n4oK0
Summary: Ch. 9. END! A Yewon multi-chapter story. I'm sucks at making a summary, so feel free to read and review it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**For You Only 1/  
**Pairing :**Yewon, Brother WonKyu  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed

Being an underprivileged student has never been occurring to Choi Siwon. His life would never be astray because his father wealth will not perished in just matter of weeks. His good luck will always follow him to whenever he goes.

That what people thought.

It's true that his family were so rich that they would not have to indulge a hard life. But don't forget the word _**were**_. His father was frame by his colleague for committing a financial crime that he didn't do. But the lack of evidence from the Choi's make them have to endure many loses. Start from their house, cars, saving, and all material thing that they've own. Follow by his father went to jail, his mother, who couldn't handle the shock, being hospitalized, leaving only him and his only brother Choi Kyuhyun.

As their leaving the hospital, Choi Siwon determined to be better than his father. He will not trust anyone except his family. He will make sure that his only brother will not suffer from this point forward.

Since then, the Choi Siwon who never endure hard work, have to do three jobs to survive. Being a newspaper boy in the morning, continue with delivery boy after school, and being a bartender at night. All of that so his bother Kyuhyun could still learn in that expensive private school.

Kyuhyun P.O.V

Crieet… The door was open quietly. But I can still hear it perfectly fine. It's my brother Siwon who just got home from his night job. I'm feeling guilty for making him do this hard work every day. Countless time I reminded him that I wouldn't mind to change school if the school fee would be a burden. But, no. He objects the thought straight away. I walked out to the living room to see him. And there he was, tired as hell. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge at the kitchen and palmed it on his cheek.

"Drink it hyung." I said while looking at him and then sit next to him on the couch.

"Thanks Kyu." He replied, giving me his smile that makes two dimples shown on his handsome but tired face. "Why you're still up little bro? You have school tomorrow."

"So do you. And yet, you came home late every single night."

"I have worked to do Kyu." Said my brother as he jugged down the water. I simply looked at him and then summoned the courage from the thing I'm about to say. He feels my anxiety and asked me.

"What's wrong Kyu?" asked my brother. I take my breath before I answer him.

"Promise me first that you won't angry with me."

"Why should I angry with you Kyu?"

"Promise me first hyung!" Seeing my seriousness, my brother only nods his head. I sighed and then gave his a piece of paper from my school.

"Hyung, the school fee that you pay last week wasn't enough. The school administration called me this afternoon and says if I didn't pay it by the end of this week, I could be expelled, so…"

"WHAT! But I told them I would pay them as soon as possible. I already save enough money just give me time until next week. I have to talk to your school tomorrow and…" Cut my brother as he standing and walk around and rambling.

"Hyung!" I cut his rambling and stare at him with sadness in my eyes. I really feel worthless and guilty because he's only thinking about me all the time. "I'm not finished. Listen to me first." I said and that makes him sit on the couch again.

"As I was saying before you interrupt me, if I didn't pay the rest of the school fee by the end of this week, I could be expelled, so the school offers me something."

"What offer?"

"I could tutor a student. And if the student passes his exam and all, I could get my scholarship back." I explain to my brother leaving a single detail of it. I saw him smile because of the news and hug me tightly while caressing my hair. I hug him back because I miss his hug. He's rarely being with me since our family get into this situation.

"That's wonderful news Kyu. I'm so happy for you." He said while still hugging and caressing my hair. After a couple of minute he let go and stare at me.

"So, this tutoring, will it be done after your school hour? What time will you be home from now on?" asked my brother. I'm a little bit scared and nervous to tell him the condition of the offer.

"Hyung, there is one condition to that offer."

"Condition?" Oh my God. My brother is really going to kill me now. I gulped and tried to speak.

"I will stay as a home tutor starting tomorrow."

"WHAT" he yelled and looked at me with his angry eyes.

"I'm sorry hyung, but it's the only way that the school would release us from any school fee. It's just for a few months, because the exam is nearing. And it help our budget too hyung, since they're going to pay me. You don't have to do that night job anymore. You have time for studies and for yourself." I said while trying to persuade my brother agreeing to the offer.

"Kyu.. You're willing to leave me? Your only brother? Right now, we just have each other Kyu. I don't like this. Forget about the offer. You're not going anywhere" He said while looking at me with sad eyes and may I dare to say a little bit of disappointed. Once again I feel like the worst brother that my brother ever had as I tried to convince him again that this offer is the best way so far.

"It's just few months hyung. I will come home every weekend. This student really needs help in mathematics. And I'm good at it. Really good. And we could use the money hyung."

"Stop it Kyu!" He yelled at me. "I'm not approving this. You're not going anywhere. And I told you to stop worry about money. I can handle it. If the school won't give time until next week, I will pay it this week. I will get another job or loans. Don't worry Kyu. Okay." He said gently but firmly this time. Showing to me that he can handle the entire problem by himself. I couldn't stand it as I let my tears run down. I rarely cried, but seeing your only brother, your only love person deals with hardship everyday just for making you happy is too much for me.

"Hyung. Please, let me help you. The offer is the only way to lessen our problem. I can't stand seeing you work job after job just for me. Especially that night job. Please hyung.." As he sees me cried, I can tell he wavers a bit. But after that he gets a hold of himself and disagrees once again.

"No Kyu, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just tell the school that your brother doesn't agree with this tutoring and he will pay the fee this week. End of discussion." He said while brushing his thumb to my face to erase the tears.

"But hyung.." I pleaded once again but he cut me off.

"End of discussion Kyu. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, and so do you. You have school tomorrow." After he said that, he walked to his room and closed the door. He doesn't hug or kiss me goodnight again. The hug from before is the only one I get since our family turned in to this chaos. I also walked to my room after make sure the front door looked and lie to my bed. I cried again that night, missing the warmth of my brother.

**TBC**

Hi gorgeous people. So this is me, a newbie in a world of writing fanfics. This is my first and chapter fic that I've made. Hope you guys will like it. Comment and Constructive Criticism are very much welcome, even flame as long as it doesn't include religion, family, and other sensitive issues. Pure based on the story.

Thanks for the previous comment and const. criticism in my last 2 fictions. Love you guys so much. I'm trying to reply to all of that.

**Cerry Bear86 Yunjae** : Oh darling, you are the sweet one.. Thanks

**Shippo Baby Yunjae** : Sorry hon if it too short for you. Will do to make it longer so you have a blast reading it. So glad you like both of the stories. #hug & kisses

**Orangecassie** : Sequel? I'll try. ^^v

**Han-RJ** : Thank you so much for the CC. I really need it to improve myself. Just like you said, need to make more fanfics in order to develop. Really considerate your comment on the writing style, characters and the idea of the story itself. And of course, more dialogue ^^ Don't feel bored to review..

**bulan** : Sweet and Romantic.. Like your name bulan... Thanks.. Glad you like it..

Once again, thanks gorgeous people. See you in next works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**For You Only 2/  
**Pairing :**Yewon, Brother WonKyu  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed  
**  
**

_Previous Chapter_

"_No Kyu, don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just tell the school that your brother doesn't agree with this tutoring and he will pay the fee this week. End of discussion." He said while brushing his thumb to my face to erase the tears._

"_But hyung.." I pleaded once again but he cut me off._

"_End of discussion Kyu. I'm tired. I'm going to sleep, and so do you. You have school tomorrow." After he said that, he walked to his room and closed the door. He doesn't hug or kiss me goodnight again. The hug from before is the only one I get since our family turned in to this chaos. I also walked to my room after make sure the front door looked and lie to my bed. I cried again that night, missing the warmth of my brother._

Kyuhyun walked slowly to the administration office to say the news about Siwon refusal of the offer. He keeps thinking why Siwon seems too worried to let him leave. However, he loves his brother more than anything and he will not disappoint Siwon.

He sees one of the school administration staff and asked if the principal could see him now. The staff checks it out first, and minutes later she came back and tells Kyuhyun he could see him now.

Kyuhyun nervously enter the principal office. He sees the principal were not alone. He's with his spouse and son, the one who supposed to be tutored by Kyuhyun. All of them are smiling when they saw Kyuhyun enter the premises. Kyuhyun feel slightly awful because he would make that smile disappear with his rejection. Kyuhyun bow to all of them before Kim Hankyung, the principal told Kyuhyun to sit down. Kyuhyun take a seat beside the principal son.

"So, I believe that you bring me good news Kyuhyun-shi." Utter Hankyung from his seat behind his large desk. He keeps that smile which makes Kyuhyun feel more nervous. Kyuhyun stare at Hankyung, the beautiful man that stand behind Hankyung, and last Hankyung's son. He takes his breath and voiced out his decision.

"I'm sorry to say this sir, but I'm afraid I have to decline your offer." Said Kyuhyun. Everyone in that room look shock with Kyuhyun decision. Hankyung stand up and walked to Kyuhyun. He then sits across from Kyuhyun. He stare Kyuhyun for a long time before he start talking, asking for explanation from the boy.

"Any reason for that Kyuhyun-shi? I think the offer would benefit both of us. Are the payment didn't suite you? Or…"

"No sir. This is not about that." Cut Kyuhyun before Hankyung take conclusion on his own. "It's about the condition of the offer. My brother wouldn't let me stay at your house during the tutoring." Explain Kyuhyun.

"And why is that? It's just for a few months." Hankyung still won't understand why Kyuhyun and his brother didn't agree with his offer.

Meanwhile, Kim Yesung, Hankyung son, is still trying to comprehend the situation. He feels worry if Kyuhyun won't accept his father offer. He will definitely flunk his exam in Mathematics and if he failed, although there will be a retest, he will not be accepted in his chosen university. The university he choose clearly stated that he have to exceed in every subject without a retest. Even though he doesn't understand what is the connection between Mathematics and Music (Yesung wants to take Music as his major).

He sees himself not entering the university he always wanted. He feels panic all of a sudden. He looks to Kyuhyun for a while and suddenly holds his hand while kneel in front of him.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Please help me!" pleaded Yesung while holding Kyuhyun's hands tightly. Kyuhyun feels guilty that he couldn't help Yesung since Yesung is always kind to him even though he knows the condition of his family.

For information, ever since Kyuhyun and Siwon's father went to jail, all of Kyuhyun friends treat Kyuhyun differently. They avoid even bully Kyuhyun. All of them except Yesung and his cousin Kim Ryewook. That's why, when Hankyung offer him to tutor Yesung, even if he still one year below Yesung, he gladly to accept it. However, he has to thinks about his brother, Siwon. Kyuhyun looks Yesung in the eyes and smile forcibly. He let go the hands and help Yesung to stand up.

"I'm sorry hyung. I'm terribly sorry. But I'm having no other choice. I couldn't leave my brother and stay in your house. Perhaps if you could arrange tutoring after school then maybe I could persuade my brother to agree to this offer."

"But Kyuhyun-ah, you know I can't do that. After school hour, I have singing practice. That's why I asked you to stay in my house so you could tutor me after I finished practicing and on weekend. And I also could ask you question without having to find you first." Argue Yesung so Kyuhyun would change his mind. But kyuhyun won't budge. He simply bow to all of them and walked out the room. Yesung still won't give up that easily. He follows Kyuhyun outside.

"Kyuhyun! Wait! Can't you think it over? Maybe I could talk to your brother and convince him." Said Yesung while trying to catch up Kyuhyun who walked so fast. Maybe because of his long legs. However when he manage to catch up to Kyuhyun, he sees Kyuhyun just stand there looking to one of the staff who handling school fee.

"Kyuhyun-ah..?" called Yesung. But Kyuhyun just stare to that one spot. Yesung follow Kyuhyun stare and see the most handsome guy talking to the staff. Yesung doesn't realize he blushing while staring at the guy.

"Siwon hyung." Said Kyuhyun. Yesung look up to Kyuhyun and back to the guy and immediately apprehend that guy as Kyuhyun's brother. _I don't know that Kyuhyun's brother is so handsome. He's also tall with dark hair and muscular proportional body. Although is a shame his eyes and face are so sad and tired._ Yesung thought while staring intensely at Siwon.

Kyuhyun ignore Yesung calling and went to his brother. Siwon hears when Kyuhyun called him and look back at him. He smile seeing Kyuhyun appear to be happy to meet him.

"Hyung, what are you doing here? Aren't you working?" asked Kyuhyun. Siwon only smile and mess up Kyuhyun's hair. Siwon school schedule is a little different from Kyuhyun, his school finished faster than Kyuhyun school.

"Here you go Choi Siwon-shi, Choi Kyuhyun invoice for this semester. You only pay half of it Siwon-shi. I'm sorry we couldn't wait until next week." Explain the staff as giving Siwon the school fee invoice. Siwon look back to the staff and instantly open his bag to get his wallet. He gave the money to the staff whereas she counted it. She frowns when the nominal isn't the same as what written in the invoice.

"Siwon-shi, I'm sorry. These still don't cover up the payment."

"I know. But can't you just wait a few days. I promise I will pay the rest." Whilst Siwon is arguing with the staff, Yesung heard all of that. He walk closer to the brothers and place his arm in Kyuhyun shoulder so he conscious that Yesung is still there. Kyuhyun looks to him, which brings him manner to introduce his brother to Yesung.

"Oh Yesung hyung, I would like to introduce you to my brother, Choi Siwon. Siwon hyung, this is Kim Yesung, my sunbae." Said Kyuhyun. Siwon then avert his stare to Yesung. And what he sees make his heart stop for a second. Siwon thought he saw the most beautiful yet cute in some way kind of man. They stare at each other quite long without saying a word until Kyuhyun cough slowly to get their attention. Both of them looks to Kyuhyun and tried to hide their face. Siwon recover first and bow to Yesung.

"I'm sorry, where my manners. Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun brother. Nice to meet you." Said Siwon with a smile that show his dimples, makes Yesung blushing again. He also bow to Siwon and introduce himself.

"Kim Yesung. Nice to meet you too Siwon-shi."

**TBC**

**Note** : I think this story will be long enough… Bare with me gorgeous people… ^^v

Once again thanks for the time to read this story. Hope you like it, even though it's so short (please shoot me T.T). Try to update this story ASAP. Comment and CC will always be welcome.

**Rayie 159 :** I'll already update the second chapter. Hope the third won't be too long. Thank you so much for making this story one of your favorite.

**Tha626 :** Thank you for your comment on _First Impression. _I don't know if I will make a sequel, but hope to God I won't be lazy and try making it.

Never bored to say this, please look forward for my next work. Comment and CC if you like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**For You Only 3/  
**Pairing :**Yewon, Brother WonKyu  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed

_Previous Chapter_

"_I'm sorry, where my manners. Choi Siwon, Kyuhyun brother. Nice to meet you." Said Siwon with a smile that show his dimples, makes Yesung blushing again. He bow also to Siwon and introduce himself._

"_Kim Yesung. Nice to meet you too Siwon-shi."_

Yesung couldn't concentrate because of last week incident. The incident that ruin his 'get to know Mr. handsome with nice dimple'. He still clearly remember Siwon enraged face although in some way those face still look handsome to Yesung. He can't seem to erase Siwon face out of his head. And also the fact that Kyuhyun's being avoiding him since that incident. Usually, he, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun would have lunch together. However, his thoughts are full of Siwon rather than Kyuhyun avoidance.

"Hh.. Why is he so handsome even when he's angry like that? Wait I should not think of him that way. Argh! Choi Siwon leaves me alone! Don't keep come appearing in my head!" Bawl Yesung to himself while holding his head and drop it on the table and shaking it quite violently.

Ryeowook, who's with him during lunch break, just stare confusedly at his cousin weirdness. He slowly stands up and tries to get away from Yesung because honestly, Yesung look scary to Ryeowook.

"Where are you going Wookie?" Suddenly Yesung asked Ryeowook while stare at the shorter boy. Ryeowook only smile forcibly and sit down once again.

"Just want to go to class hyung." Ryeowook answer slowly tries to keep distance from Yesung. Yesung sees this and couldn't help to laugh at Ryeowook silliness.

"Don't be afraid Wookie-ah. You know I'll always like this."

"But this time you are acting a little bit more exaggerating than before. Something bothering you hyung?" asked Ryeowook cautiously. Yesung just blew his bangs and doesn't answer Ryeowook. He just continuing daydream about Siwon. Ryeowook could only shake his head regarding his cousin attitude.

Teng..Teng..

The bells ringing, inform to all student that their lunch are over and they should go back to class straight away. Yesung and Ryeowook stand up and walked slowly to their class when Yesung sees Kyuhyun also walked to his class. Suddenly Yesung ran to Kyuhyun and drag him to a small park in the back of school gym. Ryeowook who manage to overcome his shock couldn't get Yesung on time because he already disappear when Ryeowook conscious of what just happen.

Meanwhile, Kyuhyun only let himself be drag by Yesung to the place where Yesung take him. He doesn't even struggle nor do anything to release Yesung hold on his hand. He just simply let him do what he wants. Yesung stop when he reaches his destination. He then let go of Kyuhyun's hand and just look at him with earnest in his eyes. Kyuhyun tries to avoid Yesung eyes the entire time. Yesung couldn't stand the silence anymore tries to make Kyuhyun look at him by lifting Kyuhyun face so he could see Yesung straight in the eyes.

"Kyuhyun-ah, why are you avoiding me lately? Is it because of last week?" asked Yesung anxious to hear Kyuhyun respond. Kyuhyun still doesn't acknowledge Yesung question, instead this time he tries to free his hand from Yesung grip and when he's released himself, he turn away and walked from the spot. Yesung couldn't believe that Kyuhyun would directly avoid him like this. Since last week, Kyuhyun subtly avoid him with various rationales that make sense. But this time he just walked away as if he doesn't even know Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah." Yesung tried to call, but the junior one doesn't even stop his step.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" Yesung tried louder this time only to get the same silent and the sound of footsteps walking further from him.

"Kyuhyun! Stop right there!" This time Yesung yell to prevent Kyuhyun leaving him. Kyuhyun stop for awhile but then he just continue absconding the place.

"Choi Kyuhyun! If you don't stop right now, don't even dare to enter this school again!" Yesung, because of rage and desolation, said something that he will regret the next minute. And so he does. After those word came out of his mouth, he regret it straight away. He uses his hand to close his mouth. He doesn't mean to threaten Kyuhyun with the thing the boy so desperately tried to maintain.

Hearing Yesung threat, Kyuhyun stop his steps and turned around. Yesung expected that he would see Kyuhyun being angry with him but on the contrary Kyuhyun smile although his eyes look sad.

"You don't have to do that hyung. I'll already give my resignation letter to the school today. This is my last day at this school" Kyuhyun say. Yesung gasp hearing the news. He doesn't understand why the situation is getting worse and worse. He simply wants Kyuhyun to tutor him. Yesung unconsciously walked to Kyuhyun. He needs explanation. Is it really because of last week incident? When Yesung get closer again to Kyuhyun, he holds Kyuhyun so the boys won't run away. He will not let go until the boy tell him the truth behind all of this.

"Kyuhyun-ah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said back there. I was just.. I was just so angry because you keep avoiding me, leaving me in the dark.. Why? Why you quit from the school Kyu? You work so hard. Even when you lost your scholarship, you didn't give up. Why now, when all I ever wanted from you is you to tutor me for my exam. It's simple as that. So why? Tell me Kyu. Don't make me confuse like this." Pleaded Yesung. Kyuhyun look at his sunbae and one of his best friends for a second and sighed. Kyuhyun nodding his head, indicating that he will tell Yesung all of it. He pulls Yesung with his other hand that is free from Yesung grip and took him to a bench near the small pond and sits on them.

"I'll tell you everything hyung, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about this. Not even Ryeowook. Can you do that?"

"Okay. I won't tell a soul."

"Okay. This is going to be long story hyung. Brace yourself." Tease Kyuhyun, making Yesung smile a little bit. Kyuhyun also smile and prolonging his story.

"If you ask about my resignation and rejection for your offer has got to do with last week incident, you were right hyung." Yesung look at Kyuhyun, tried to comprehend. Yesung remember clearly last week incident as if it's just happen this morning.

**Flashback**

**Yesung P.O.V**

"Kim Yesung. Nice to meet you too Siwon-shi." As soon as I said those words, my father, Hankyung walks out from his office. I think he's intended to chase after Kyuhyun and I. For a minute he look relieved that both of us are still in the administration office but the next thing is, he face paled when he sees Siwon standing there. Siwon also looks surprise to see my father there. He turned his face toward Kyuhyun asking for some explanation. Kyuhyun saw his brother perplexity and refine who my father is.

"Ah hyung. This is Kim Hankyung-shi. Our principal. Sir, this is my brother Choi Siwon." Introduce Kyuhyun. Siwon only nod and bow a little bit to my father. My father do the same while tried to hide his anxious because of Siwon. I notice his anxious because he grips his hand on his trouser. He always do this when he nervous. I confused why my father looks so nervous when he sees Siwon. But I get the answer when suddenly Siwon speaks to my father with such tension. He looks so angry and aghast at the same time towards my father.

"Long time no see Hankyung-shi. I don't know you were the principal of this school. Ah, maybe I'm to concern with my father issues to acknowledge such detail. Or maybe because you rarely come to the court when my father were struggling to defend himself for a crime he didn't commit!" yell Siwon angrily. Kyuhyun, who first doesn't know why his brother so angry, finally get the message. He then alters his stare to my father as if he's looking for some clarification of what his brother said.

"You are one of the Kim Family members who destroy our family?" asked Kyuhyun slowly. He seems so betrayed. I couldn't understand a thing so I voice out my confusion to my father.

"What is Siwon-shi talking about appa? What court?"

"Oh, your lovely son doesn't know a thing. Don't worry Hankyung-shi. I'm not evil as the rest of your family. I would not shatter apart your son perfect life." Siwon said with mockery in his voice. I really don't like his voice when his speak to my father. I don't like someone who just meet and suddenly lash out like that although he so handsome and have a nice smile.

"Please don't be rude to my appa Siwon-shi. You just met him." I said, clearly pointing out that I don't like his attitude toward my father. Siwon look at me for a while and divert his face to my father once again. He obviously ignores me. When I tried to say something again, he walked past me and grab Kyuhyun hand, make Kyuhyun turned to face his brother.

"Does the offer came from them Kyu?" asked Siwon and Kyuhyun only nod to answer his question. Seeing Kyuhyun answer, Siwon tried to calm himself. Then he looks back to my father sternly.

"I guess now you would understand about our rejection toward your offer. Although for a second I didn't know it were you who offer it and it obvious that Kyuhyun doesn't know who you are. Who you really are." Siwon stated calmly. I think he doesn't want to create a scene in here seeing that everyone in the administration office is looking at us.

"Thank you for your generosity to help me and my brother. But, I have to decline it. It simply because we aren't saint to just forgive what your family put us through. I also think that I don't have to worry about Kyuhyun's fee anymore." Kyuhyun is shocked to hear his brother statement. But I more confused because I swear to God, I saw a glimpse of relieve when his brother said that.

"I hope this is the last time we will meet you and the rest of your family." When Siwon finished talking, I'm sure he takes a glance at me but I guess it's just my imagination, because the next thing I know, both of Kyuhyun and Siwon stroll out the administration office, leaving my father and I to our thoughts.

**End of Flashback**

Yesung remember those callous words, those angry stare that Siwon gave to Hankyung. He feels so irritate for the fact that he's the only one who didn't know a thing about the problems between Kyuhyun's family and his family. His thoughts were disturb by Kyuhyun voice, signaling that he would continue his story.

"Hyung, you already know the condition of my family right now right?" settle Kyuhyun to make sure Yesung understand what's his talking about. Seeing Yesung nod, Kyuhyun carry on with his story.

"Well, the reason why my father is in prison right now because he was frame by his colleague. My father trusts this man very much. Even my hyung trust him. However, I don't know him well enough because I rarely involve myself to our family business."

"So, why is this have got to do with my father and court Kyu?"

"Let me finish first hyung. Geez, you always like that. Don't interrupt someone when they still speak. Sometime you talk too much."

"And you always being sarcastic and blunt as ever Kyuhyun-ah." Both of them chuckle as they tease each other.

"For shorten my story hyung and to answer your question, the man who frames my father is your uncle Kim Youngwoon, your mother's brother." Yesung feel like he is struck by lightning when Kyuhyun mention his uncle. His dearest uncle. He doesn't know what to say to Kyuhyun, because he doesn't know how to react, how to feel towards this matter.

"Honestly, I don't hold any grudge to your uncle hyung because I barely know him. The only things that I feel ever since my family collapse like this are worthless, guilty, sad, but never angry. I couldn't get angry to your uncle because he must have a reason for doing that. I couldn't get angry to my own father for his reliance toward your uncle, making him vulnerable of being frame. And I definitely couldn't get angry to your father, because he was the one who help me during the incident that cause me to lose my scholarship. If it wasn't from him, I would be expelled."

"Speaking of that Kyu, you never told me who was the one cheating on that exam and accuse you otherwise. As if you protect him/her or something. Is he/she someone I know?"

"It's not important hyung. Let it go."

"But, Kyu.."

"Let it go hyung." Stated Kyuhyun firmly, so Yesung would leave the issue alone. Yesung could only nod and gesturing for Kyuhyun to go on with his story. Kyuhyun takes a deep breath and release it before continuing. He looks as if he wants to let go a huge burden.

"But, it's a different story for Siwon hyung. He hates all of Kim Family. Well, not that I could blame him for, cause Siwon hyung maybe the second person who feel betrayed by your uncle." Kyuhyun said while he tried to hold his tears. Yesung never saw Kyuhyun like this before. He looks like he about to crumble.

"Through the ordeal of accusation, investigation, court, and the verdict, Siwon hyung would always stand strong. His believe that his hold responsibility for all of the things that happens to our family, which I think it's not his fault." Kyuhyun said while brushing his hair to feel use of his hand. He trembles a bit when he talks about his family, especially Siwon.

"After our father went to prison, he takes the responsibility as the head of our family because our mother is still in the hospital. He takes good care of me. Never complain and just pampered me with everything he could give me." Kyuhyun smile between telling his story and reminisce his memory with Siwon. Yesung who pay attention to Kyuhyun since the beginning could feel the love and care Kyuhyun have for his brother.

"Siwon hyung is the one who suffer the most because of all of this. I know that, but he insists that I was the one who suffer and need to protect all the time. I love him so much hyung. So much, that sometimes seeing him takes three jobs and always takes me as his number one priority, hurt me so much." Finally Kyuhyun couldn't hold his tears. His feel so worthless because he couldn't do a single thing to help lessen the burden of his brother. He feel guilty for making Siwon abandon himself just to make sure Kyuhyun get all of his needs. And mostly, Kyuhyun feel sad, because his relationship with Siwon is not the same as it was before. They still love each other and close brother, but Siwon was so busy, he sometimes forgets that his brother needs to feel his love and care mentally.

"Oh Kyu.." Yesung feel guilty hearing what life Kyuhyun and Siwon have because of his uncle. Although Yesung still have to confirm whether his uncle truly that bad or not. Right now, the thing that Yesung could do is hold Kyuhyun in his arms and tries to comfort him. Kyuhyun calmed down a bit because Yesung hug. He erases his tears with his hand and look up to Yesung.

"That's why, when he tell me to resign from this school, I instantly do it. I'm relieved actually that I could go out of this school, because since I lost the scholarship, Siwon hyung is working like crazy to pay the fee. But now, I could help him somehow."

"So you really are going to leave this school Kyu?" Kyuhyun nods, responding to Yesung question.

"I'm sorry hyung, because I couldn't help you with the exam. This will be the last time I would be able to see you." Yesung stun by Kyuhyun news of not meeting each other anymore.

"Why Kyu? I mean I could still see you at your house right?" Kyuhyun shake his head indicating that it's impossible to meet at his house.

"Siwon hyung won't allow that and I would obey it. So this is goodbye hyung. Thanks for everything and sorry for avoiding you. I intend not seeing you anymore since last week, so I won't have to say goodbye. But now I'm glad I could see you one last time." Yesung couldn't believe it. He is never got to see Kyuhyun again. He has to do something. He doesn't want to lose a friend like Kyuhyun.

While Yesung busy with his thought, Kyuhyun already stand up and walking away from Yesung. When Yesung wake up from his day dreaming, Kyuhyun wasn't there anymore. He still doesn't believe this is happening to him. Yesung original plan was just get a help from Kyuhyun on mathematics and passed his chosen university exam. He didn't plan that his offer would open problematic issues like this and certainly didn't plan to make his best friend quit school.

Because of that, Yesung determined that he have to see and talk to Siwon. He has to convince him somehow that not all of the Kim family is bad. But first, he has to talk to his parent and uncle. They have some explaining to do.

**TBC**

Note: It's a long way for Siwon and Yesung romance. Bare with me gorgeous people. It will be a long journey ahead. Hope it's still make sense.

Once again, feel free to drop comment or CC.

Thanks

Naoko


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**For You Only 4/  
**Pairing :**Yewon, Brother WonKyu  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_While Yesung busy with his thought, Kyuhyun already stand up and walking away from Yesung. When Yesung wake up from his day dreaming, Kyuhyun wasn't there anymore. He still doesn't believe this is happening to him. Yesung original plan was just get a help from Kyuhyun on mathematics and passed his chosen university exam. He didn't plan that his offer would open problematic issues like this and certainly didn't plan to make his best friend quit school. _

_Because of that, Yesung determined that he have to see and talk to Siwon. He has to convince him somehow that not all of the Kim family is bad. But first, he has to talk to his parent and uncle. They have some explaining to do._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kim Family's House**

Yesung drop his body on the sofa on his large living room. He was very tired with what's been happening lately. When he heard Kyuhyun's story, he felt liable to the matter. If Kyuhyun's story is true, then his family really is the causes of someone break down. How would he face Kyuhyun and Siwon.

He mess up his hair frustrated because he still confuse whether to trust his best friend or his own family. He has to meet and talk with his uncle or at least his parents. As a twist of fate, Yesung's mother, Heechul, walked out from his bedroom heading to the kitchen. Yesung is quickly after his mother to the kitchen. Heechul, who doesn't realize that his son already home, leisurely walk to the refrigerator to take some juice. When he turned around intending to grab a glass for his juice, Yesung are already standing in front of him. He staggers so much when Yesung, out of nowhere, standing in front of him like that. Because of that, he dropped the juice. Luckily nothing spill on the floor.

"God! Yesung! You scare me! What are you doing creeping on me like that? You'll almost give me a heart attack" reprimanded Heechul because Yesung really scare him. Yesung doesn't say anything, he just stare at Heechul for a moment while watching Heechul bend down to take the cartoon juice and set it on the kitchen counter, take two glass and pour the juice down. He is giving one glass to Yesung which he takes it although he doesn't drink it but settle it down on the kitchen counter. He takes a moment for Heechul to finish his juice before he start asking some question to Heechul.

"Umma." Call Yesung calmly, tried not to make Heechul cautious.

"Hm?"

"I want to ask you some question. And I want you to be perfectly honest with me." Said Yesung which make Heechul knit his eyebrow.

"Why are you so serious? I'm always honest to you."

"I know that. But promise me you would answer my question with honesty. Nothing to hide." Urge Yesung because he needs to know the truth so bad. He has to know it so he could help fix this situation.

"Alright. I promise. Geez Sungie, you making me nervous." Tease Heechul to lighten up the mood. He feel quite agitate with Yesung behavior.

"Okay, first of all, you know Choi Kyuhyun right?"

"I do. He's the boy who supposed to tutor you for your exam but couldn't."

"Yes. That's him."

"What about him?"

"Do you also know that Kyuhyun's father is sent to prison right?"

"Yes. I'm aware of that. But I think you didn't care about that. Is it about that boy issue? Yesung, we can't be prejudice to someone like that. I thought that boy is your best friend."

"No..no.. Umma. That's not what I meant. I don't care if Kyuhyun's father is a murderer or something. Don't change the conversation, umma. I'm just asking if you know about the situation of Kyuhyun's family especially his father." For a moment Heechul seem like he's thinking about something. Yesung could see in his mother eyes that this man is hiding something.

"Umma, tell me the truth. Is it our fault that Choi's family gone bankrupt? Is it our fault that their father went to prison and their mother hospitalized? Is it uncle Youngwoon frame Kyuhyun's father?" After hearing those questions from Yesung, Heechul feel weary. He couldn't support his body and choose to sit in one of the chair in the kitchen. He closes his face with his palms and start trembling.

Seeing his mother reaction, he knew that Kyuhyun was telling the truth. His family is the one who destroys Choi's family with cruel way. He also couldn't hide the tremor because of this reality. He took a sit himself right beside Heechul.

"Why umma? Tell me why, why do such thing to a person? Why we make their life miserable? Do you know how hardship Kyuhyun and Siwon-shi have to face each day?" yelled Yesung angrily. He couldn't stop or hide his feeling right know. He feels betrayed, guilty and mad at the same time. He really doesn't know how to face Kyuhyun and Siwon. How he could apologize for what their family done. He let his tears run down.

Meanwhile Heechul still cries with guilt. He knows he's also at fault in this matter. He should stop his brother, Youngwoon from doing it. But he also knows, at that time it was the only way because his family were also in jeopardy of being bankrupt. He lifts up his face and tries to face Yesung, his only son, while looking in his eyes, asking for understanding and forgiveness.

"You have to understand Sungie. It was the only way. We are also in the bridge of bankruptcy. Your uncle, Yoongwoon make a terrible mistake in his business. His invest his stock and all his money to a bad business deal. Our family was dealing with a huge debt to a loan shark. There is no other way. Your uncle has to get all of that share money, the only one he left with the Choi, his business partner. But in order to get all of it, the head of the Choi have to be put away so Youngwoon could take over their company." Explained Heechul, hoping that Yesung would see from his point of view. Heechul tries to wipe away his tears. He would face his son strongly.

"Oh my God, umma! Did you hear yourself? You knew about uncle Youngwoon scheme and do nothing about it? We're talking about screwing other people life! I can't believe this. All this time all of you are hiding this thing from me and let me befriend the one who we mistreatment!" shout Yesung uncontrollably, while rub out his eyes to stop the tears for falling. But seem like he's failing to do so, because like having its own thought, his tears keeps falling down. He is very angry and disappointed with his family that they are able do such thing. He gaze at Heechul with so much pain and heated in his teary eyes.

"Do you know how months the brothers have to survive on their own? And they didn't even think of getting even with us. Well, the older brother clearly hates all of us. But do you know that the younger, my best friend, he doesn't hate us. He said that uncle Youngwoon must have a good reason for doing that to his family." Ranted Yesung. He doesn't feel the need to be polite to his own mother right now. What he's done with his uncle Youngwoon is unforgivable. He doesn't blame Siwon for directing his hate and sorrow to his family.

"Why didn't you ask help from other people umma? There's always a way besides doing this misdemeanor. You could ask appa, right? I know for sure he will help you."

"I can't Sungie. What would your appa's family said when they know that Youngwoon are totally fail in his business and going bankrupt. They don't even like me. They surely would make your appa leave me because they think I don't match up to your appa. And with your uncle's problem, they definitely have a solid reason for making your appa leave me."

"I would never leave you Chullie even the whole world said otherwise." Said someone, who turned out to be Hankyung. He's standing in front of Yesung and Heechul, still holding his briefcase.

"Appa."

"Hannie."

"Why you tell me that thing when the Choi is already dealing with the court, Chullie? I could help you and your brother. You just have to ask me." Hakyung said with dejected voice. Until now, he couldn't figure out why Heechul never ask for his help. He feels so sad and disappointed that Heechul doesn't believe him with his problem and choose to do something like that.

"I don't want to burden you with my problem Hannie. Especially this is my brother problem. I don't want you to know that our family is crumbling."

"But I'm your husband Chullie. I love you and only you. I would do anything for you. Even helping your brother." Hankyung looks very tired because he has to deal with this matter that obviously is very easy to settle if his wife and brother in law wasn't such a pride person. He stare at Heechul to see his reaction, but Heechul just sit there while bend down his head, unable to look Hankyung straight in his eyes.

"Are our vow when we married is just a mere talking, Chullie? Don't you realize that you and your brother act are ruining someone else's life? Those are young boys who struggling to maintain their life,Chullie. Young boys who have to struggle to maintain their family together as one. Do you even know how I feel every time I saw Kyuhyun-shi tried his best to face his problem at school? All the bullying, the wrong accusation of being cheating on exam and his scholarship being taken away didn't diminish his will to finish school." Said Hankyung. He really had enough of this guilty feeling. He tried his best to protect Kyuhyun at school as a form of atonement for a crime he didn't even do it but feel like he has a part in it.

"Do you know how I feel when I saw Siwon at the administration office last week, when he pleaded for a lenient for paying the school fee? It broke my heart so much Chullie. That boy works so hard just to make sure his brother get the proper education. I never say anything to you before Chullie, because I think we could fix this by helping them with the offer or anything else, without them knowing. But I think Siwon is conceded to the people who related to Youngwoon. Right now, I don't know what to do." After saying this, Hankyung walked to his bedroom, leaving Yesung and Heechul to their own thoughts.

Heechul could not say a word to counterfeit his husband words. He know he make a terrible mistake by doing nothing to prevent his brother action toward the Choi. He should ask his husband for help. He should not worry for Hankyung's family to disown him or something because deep down in his heart he knew Hankyung will always stay by his side. His ambivalent behavior really ruin everyone life. Not only the Choi but his husband and son, who clearly been subjected by the Choi hatred.

Heechul could not stop from crying. For months, he thinks that everything would be alright if he keeps silent because Hankyung never mention anything to him about this when he tells about Youngwoon undertaking. Now he knows why and he could not feel anything except remorse.

Yesung who saw everything happen between his parents could only hope that they can overcome this. He knows that his father and his mother just need some time dealing with all of this. Right now, Yesung's mind is full of thought on how to lessen the brothers' hardship. He makes a decision that he should go to Kyuhyun's place regardless of his warning about Siwon's lack of hospitality. At least he should apologize on behalf of his family, because he was sure that no one has said anything to the Choi since the verdict. He would face Siwon no matter what.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon and Kyuhyun's Apartment – Siwon P.O.V**

Today is going to be more hectic than ever. Since last week ordeal with the Kims, I have so much in my mind that I almost neglect my little brother. I don't know if he's quitting his previous school and join my school is good news because I still want him get the education he deserve. Kyuhyun is so smart. Genius maybe. So, I don't want him to throw away his gift by laying around in some adverse high school like my school. But, there's nothing I could do to prevent his quitting. In fact, it was my decision to make him quit his school because truthfully, the fee of that school is crazy. I barely survive with all of the expenses with my three jobs.

However, the main reason is that I don't want any connection to the Kim family. It's enough dealing with their misdeed to our family. I just want them to leave us alone so I could concentrate in taking care of my family right now. I still hate them to the core, but I never lower myself as undergoing revenge.

As usual routine, I wake up, take a shower, make breakfast for Kyuhyun and I, and went to work. I have to delivery those newspapers to our customers. After that, I go straight to school. I never go to school with Kyuhyun because it's obvious he still asleep. After school, I stroll directly to this delivery company and at night I take the job as a bartender. Although it seem impossible for high school student to work at a bar, I'll still manager somehow, because the bar's owner is my father best friend. He always helps me during my difficulties in saving money for Kyuhyun school fee and my mother hospital bill. He often loan me some money if I really need it, but I tend to give it back right away when I have extra money from customer tips or bonuses from my other works.

This morning isn't any different from other morning. Although, I feel like emotionally drained, I still get up early like always, get ready, prepare everything, and then go to work. However, when I open the door of my apartment, I saw the boy from last week, Yesung I think, sitting on the floor next to my apartment. What is he doing in here this early? I thought because he looks like he has been sitting there for quite some time. Seeing he nods his head sleepily. When he heard I open the door, he wakes up and stand up straight away, putting his smile to me. I look at him as he was an idiot. I cross my hand in front of my chest and look at him without interest.

"What are you doing here? It's still too early to bother people. Go home!" I order him roughly, while closing my apartment and walk pass him.

"Wait!" He shout try to gain my attention. I turned around and stare at him impassively.

"What now? I don't have all day. I have to go to work. Please just leave." I said more calmly this time because he looks so cold with his body shivering. He just bobs down his head while he said something. I couldn't hear a thing because he keeps his head hidden.

"What? I can't hear you?" I said tried to hear him. And in order to do that I move closer to him until I could smell his hair. His hair is smell like apple.

"I.. hel..u.." he tried again, but still I couldn't hear a thing. I lost my patience and yelled at him.

"What? Speak louder and lift your head!" I yelled and suddenly he lifts his head up to look at me. That's when we face each other closely. Our distance are just a few centimeter. Our noses even touch because we're so close. We look at each other eyes, forget to blink. Once again, I have to admit that this boy is extremely beautiful. His puff check were red because of the cold weather (Author: It's because of you Siwon – Yesung: Shut up!) and his red lips are tempting me to taste them. We stand and stare each other until I hear someone open my apartment from inside. There, I saw Kyuhyun peeks out his head and look at me. He doesn't recognize Yesung because Yesung is having his back facing Kyuhyun.

"Hyung? You're still here? Are you the one who yell just now? What happen? Who's there?" asked Kyuhyun sleepily. He just woke up, that means I'm going to be late if I don't go now.

"Darn! Kyu, I'm going now. Don't be late to school. Bye!" I said and then run as fast as I can. However I can't erase that lovely face who staring back at me. Argh! Forget him. He's one of Kims. Stop thinking about his face Siwon! You hate him! Yeah, you hate him.

**End Siwon P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kyuhyun P.O.V**

I look at my retreating brother, in hurry to go to his first job. I still couldn't help him because he still forbids me to take any jobs. He said that I have to concentrate on my exam, which he also has to duel to. He's a senior for God sake but he's doing three jobs while still being a student. He supposed to study not walking around serving people. I momentarily don't realize the person whose being with Siwon hyung earlier. When I notice him, he still is standing back facing me.

"Excuse me. Are you a friend of Siwon hyung?" I asked. Hearing my question he turned around. I surely surprised to see Yesung hyung standing in front of me. Didn't I tell him to stay away from us? What is he doing here?

"Yesung hyung! What are you doing here?"

"Kyuhyun-ah…" he responds my question with a tremble voice. He must be cold. How long is he wait for my brother to show up?

"Come on hyung. Get in! You must be cold. I could make you some hot tea before I go to school. I still have time." I offer him some hospitality. He then nod and follow me to come inside the house.

I told him to sit down at the couch while I prepare myself and making him a hot tea. Twenty minutes later, I came with two mugs of hot tea in my hands. I give it one to Yesung hyung.

"Gomawo Kyu." He said while accepting the mug. He drinks it a little then put it down on the table in front of him. I'm curious about the reason why Yesung hyung come to our place. Before I could sound my curiosity, he beat me to it.

"Is Siwon-shi always works this early?" he asked. I'm actually surprise because the first thing he asked is about Siwon hyung. I sighed. I'm not a fool. I'm indifferent sometime but definitely not a fool. I'm aware of Yesung hyung attraction toward Siwon hyung. And I bet on my entire game CD and console that I still have, the only thing I protect, that Siwon hyung is also feel the same. But, I think it will be hard for the both of them.

"Why the sudden curiosity hyung?" I asked him back, not minding at his question. I still want to know what his intention is. He gulped because of my question. He looks at me for a while and then averts his face to somewhere else.

"I.. I.."

"You what hyung?"

"I want to apologize on behalf of my family."

"Hyung. I already told you. Let it go. Leave us alone." I said raucously. I didn't mean to sound like that, but I have to make Yesung hyung understand that my brother needs time and peace from everything that involve the Kims. Yesung hyung appears stun with my voice intone. He never hears me talk like that to him. Other people yes, but not him.

"But, I could not let it go Kyu. I can't. Please, let me make it up for the both of you. At least accept my offer to tutor me. I know you need the money for your mother, because I heard she's being hospitalized for months." Argue Yesung hyung. He still tried to persuade me. But, I'm not the head of the Choi family. I'm shaking my head indicating that his offer is impossible.

"I'm not the one who makes the decision here hyung. You have to talk to Siwon hyung. However, I'm sure he will decline it."

"Then let me talk to Siwon-shi."

"You have to wait until tonight hyung. He's working every night also."

"He's working at night? Wait he works early in the morning and he works at night too. Is he resting well?" asked Yesung hyung worried. I chuckle seeing him unconsciously concern about Siwon hyung health.

"Yes, he's working at night. And no, he's not resting well. He only sleeps about 3 or 4 hours." I would laugh at Yesung hyung weird face if this is not a sensitive subject, because to be honest, I'm worried too about Siwon hyung health.

"Oh my God Kyu. Why you're not told him to take care of himself too? He's your brother."

"Don't you think I've tried? He's so stubborn hyung. Really stubborn. He doesn't listen to what I said if it concerns himself." We both silent after I said that. Yesung hyung seems so worried. Oh hyung, if our family isn't in this feud, I think you would suitable for Siwon hyung. Then hastily, Yesung hyung grab my hands and look determined about something.

"Kyu. I will talk to Siwon-shi. I will be back to your place after my rehearsal today. I already schedule all of my activities, so you don't have to stay at my house. I will be the one came here. I will make Siwon-shi agree to my offer. Please cheer me on, Kyu." He said confidentially while showing his lovely smile. I don't know why, but I have a mixture feeling about this. But I will support him, if he's so sure he could melt my brother frozen heart. I wish you luck Yesung hyung.

**End of Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Note :** Hope it's not too weird, too short or too OOC. Still full of typos, blame on my lack of English. Big hug for the gorgeous people who comment, CC, favorite and followed this story.

**Jisaid :** Wow! I got my own cheerleader. (^o^) Thank you so much for cheer me on continuing this story. Will try my best. Hope you like this chapter.

**-nie- :** Don't worry honey. I'm not going to slack off. Thanks.

**Guest :** Will try to update this story ASAP.

(Hope I don't miss anyone)

Last but not least (cause this story still in progress), thank you for those who already view this story. Although, no comment or CC, it's okay. You already interest to look up to this story is already a motivation for continuing. Much better if you say something.

Once again feel free to read and give comment or CC. Flames are allowed as long as it's pure on the story. No bashing other pairings, family members, religion, ethnic and so on. You get the picture people.

Sankyu and Peace all

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**For You Only 5/  
**Pairing :**Yewon, Brother WonKyu  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed, full of typos

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Kyu. I will talk to Siwon-shi. I will be back after my rehearsal today. I already schedule all of my activities, so you don't have to stay at my house. I will be the one came here. I will make Siwon-shi agree to my offer. Please cheer on me, Kyu." He said confidentially while showing his lovely smile. I don't know why, but I have a mixture feeling about this. But I will support him, if he's so sure he could melt my brother frozen heart. I wish you luck Yesung hyung._

**Siwon and Kyuhyun's Apartment**

Kyuhyun looks at Yesung restlessly from his apartment window. The reason was because since this afternoon, Yesung never leave from his place in front of the apartment building, waiting for Siwon. Kyuhyun had tried to persuade Yesung to wait in their apartment but Yesung reject lightly. He said that he doesn't want to get Kyuhyun into trouble, if Siwon know he let Yesung stay inside their place. Yesung understand perfectly that Siwon doesn't like having connection with the Kims and he doesn't like his brother to make friends or be close with the Kims. So he decides to wait outside. Although it is very cold right now, the thought of the cold weather never occurred to Yesung because he's more worry of Siwon late night jobs. Like Kyuhyun had told him earlier, Siwon are often come home midnight sometimes before dawn because of his job. And true to his word, until this particular midnight, no sign of Siwon everywhere near the apartment.

Yesung blew out air from his mouth to his hands and rubs himself to keep warm. He already waits seven hours in this place since he got back from school. Because he knows he will be waiting for a long time, he get himself prepare before going to the brothers' apartment. He ate takes out dinner first and bought lots of coffees to accompany him. He is resolute that today he must talk to Siwon about his offer. And he will try his hardest to make him agree with this offer. He will not leave this premise without Siwon saying yes to it.

Yesung looks around the neighborhood. It's not shabby or anything but it's sure famous for dangerous place. He remembers when he watches the news sometime ago, that there are several gangs and thugs laying around in this neighborhood. Although Yesung is a guy, he still couldn't hide the fear he felt every time a group of people walks in front of him and staring at him. He hopes that Siwon could get here anytime soon. He already feels so tired and sleepy. Not to mention he so scared when a pair of men he saw earlier is back and standing not far from him, checking his out.

The God is still looking after Yesung when a silhouette of a tall guy appears from around the corner. Yesung anticipated that person to be Siwon. He gazes at that person acutely, he forgot about the two men who staring at him and right now walking to Yesung. Yesung feel goose bump when he sense hot breath in his neck and immediately turned around only to find that the men who keep staring at him are already in front of him. One of them is having a beard that looks dreadful and grimy, while the other one has a scar on his right cheek.

"Hey sweetie. What are you doing here this late?" leers the beard guy while trying to touch Yesung's face but got sway away by Yesung. He looks at the men with fear in his eyes. Yesung walk backward slowly so the two guys won't be able to touch him.

"Oh don't be afraid. We'll not hurt you." Said the scar guy, whereas succeed in grabbing one of Yesung's arms. Yesung more scared of these scary men because they smell like alcohol. They must be drunk.

"Please let me go." implore Yesung. He really scared that these guys will try to do something bad to him. He keeps try to lose his hand from his captor but to no avail. Yesung felt tears are forming in his eyes and that got noticed by the assaulters. Both of them laugh out loud and taking a step closer to Yesung.

"Hey, don't cry beautiful. We'll going to have some fun with you. When we've done with you, I let you cry all the time you need. Hahaha!" said the scar guy whilst pulling Yesung to his arm and drag him somewhere.

"No! Let me go! I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!" shout Yesung scare for his life. He shouts like that because he thought that they are mistaking him from a girl. He screams to them, telling that his not a girl at the same time attempting to free himself from the scar guy hold. But he's not strong enough and got drag away.

"We know." murmured the beard guy with a nasty smirk which makes Yesung open his exquisite eyes widespread. He continues to try to free himself but the men are not his match, add up to his weak body that already tired from waiting Siwon too long. Yesung imagine bad thing that could happen to him. The tears are already watered his eyes falls successfully to his cheeks. There's nothing he could do to fight them. _Someone help me! Siwon!_ Pray Yesung. Then suddenly someone grab Yesung's shoulder, makes Yesung and the assaulters held up. The men turned their back and look surprised and a little bit terrified when they saw who the one that held them up is.

"Let go." Say the person with calm but full of intimidation to the two offenders. Siwon's face looks hard and ready to beat up someone or in this case the two men. Seeing Siwon, they immediately let Yesung go. Both of them raise their hand in front of their chest signaling that they don't mean any harm to Yesung. But Siwon know otherwise.

"Hei, Siwon! You here, Man. What's up?" said both of them one by one, trying to make Siwon least scary than he already is. Siwon only look at them heatedly while approaching Yesung who can't stop trembling and crying.

"Are you okay?" ask siwon serenely and try to see if Yesung had injury or something. Yesung just nod his head, unable to face Siwon, because he was so embarrassed that he couldn't defend himself. Siwon not trusting Yesung a bit, unexpectedly grab his waist and clasp him near him, so that Yesung face are in front of Siwon's neck. Yesung instantly froze and stop crying because this is the close he's get with Siwon beside this morning incident. Once again, Yesung is blushing so hard that his face is so red like a ripe tomato. Luckily, Siwon didn't look at him at all. His attention is on the two men in front of them.

"Don't bother him, you hear me! He's my boyfriend. Tell that to the rest of you. Now be gone!" after Siwon yell at them, they scramble away, leaving both Siwon and Yesung still in their position.

When the guys couldn't see anywhere, Siwon drew his hand away from Yesung. For a moment Yesung feel lost when Siwon didn't close to him. He likes when Siwon embracing him just now. He looks at Siwon and he was astonished when Siwon look at him back. Siwon look like analyzing Yesung from head to toe and out of nowhere, Siwon take off his jacket and put it on Yesung and just walk to his apartment, leaving Yesung stand there alone, staring at the back of Siwon's body. Yesung try to put right back his thought and when he could comprehend the situation, he ran to catch up to Siwon.

"Siwon-shi!" call Yesung so Siwon could wait for him. But Siwon ignore him completely and just keep on going to his apartment. Yesung keep running after Siwon who almost made it to his apartement because his log legs, while Yesung has to struggle in catching up with Siwon. When he's running throughout the ladder, out of the blue he slips. And nest thing he knew he fall down the ladder. Fortunately he still could hold on to the handle bar so he doesn't roll down until the bottom of the ladder. Unfortunately, Yesung's hand got a scratch from holding to the handle bar to hard. It was just a slight scratch but nevertheless it makes Yesung's hand bleed.

"Auch." He said while holding his own hand that keeps bleeding. Siwon who heard Yesung screaming in pain, twirled his head and found Yesung sit in one of the ladder, clutching his bleeding hand in his other hand like that. Wwithout realizing his own action, Siwon dash over to Yesung side and hold his bleeding hand gently.

"Are you alright? Oh snap! Your hands bleeding quite severe." Said Siwon concerned about Yesung wound. He is holding Yesung hand to check any damage possibilities to his hand. Yesung feel blissful when he heard Siwon's worried tone and action regarding his wellbeing.

"It's okay Siwon-shi. It's just a scratch. It will be fine when I lick it."

"You're bleeding hard Yesung-shi. You have to go to the hospital. It's not going to fade away with just a lick." Stern Siwon. He a little bit annoyed with Yesung ignorant outlook towards his own body. Yesung once again feel embarrassed because he just got scold by Siwon because of what his said. He waggles his head down so Siwon didn't see his dire face. And then, without warning, Siwon grab Yesung body. He lifts him up with bridal style. Yesung got a shock for the first time since he knows Siwon. If Yesung are in some kind of anime television show, he must drop his jaws to ground and have a mark of sweat on his head.

Yesung couldn't believe that Siwon who loathe his family to the fact that he would never engage himself with the Kims, is now holding Yesung like a damsel in distress. Siwon is holding Yesung like a princess. Like a dear one. Like a lover. Yesung's face could not be redder than now. He is so not going to over this. He never thought that Siwon would do this to him. But, Yesung didn't complain about it, he even circles his unwound hand to Siwon's neck to make sure he didn't fall.

Siwon brought Yesung to his apartment. Siwon glance to Yesung and see the red face of Yesung. He smiles a little, showing off once again his dimples. Siwon found Yesung so adorable with red face and fidgety attitude.

"Kyu! Open up! My hands are full right now!" call Siwon when he reached the front door of his apartment. He hears someone approaching the front door and in a matter of second Kyuhyun was already at the door. He stunned himself seeing his brother haul up Yesung in that manner. He was lost for words and just stands there.

"Kyu, could you move aside a little please? I need to go inside." Ask Siwon interrupted Kyuhyun thought when he sees his little brother just stand there.

"Oh.. What..? Oh..Oh! Yes, Sorry hyung." Said Kyuhyun, moving aside from the front door to let Siwon and Yesung in. As soon as Siwon enter the apartment, he quicly take Yesung to the living room and put him on the couch. After that, he goes to his room to take the first aid kit and go back to the living room. He sits in front of Yesung with the first aid kit, taking some ointment and bandage. Without saying anything, he tends to Yesung wound tenderly, making Kyuhyun speechless and Yesung blushing. Looks like Yesung need to go the doctor after all of this. His heart has a problem, because his heart is pounding faster and faster each time Siwon gazes at him and showing his concern to Yesung.

Whereas Siwon tend to Yesung, Kyuhyun could only stare at his brother, thinking about something. He never understands how his brother's head worked. It's obvious his brother detest the Kims with his whole being, but right now he sees Siwon taking care of someone who is related to his nemesis. Deep down, Kyuhyun feels really glad that his brother showing some emotion beside those hatred, agony, sadness, and the idea that he have to take the entire heavy burden to himself. Kyuhyun have a feeling that Yesung presence near his brother could change him like he was to be, although if Kyuhyun have to admit, he feels a little bit jealous because he isn't the one who could make his brother like this.

Before the whole situation happen to his family, Siwon is a loving and charming person. He never said anything bad about someone although the said person is badmouthing him or doing bad deed to him. He's patient and always forgives anyone if they made a mistake. But, dealing with betrayal, adversity and taking the responsibility as the head of family in such young age make Siwon the way he is now. He is cautious, tend to get angry easily (but not with Kyuhyun), and never show positive emotion. Kyuhyun rarely sees his brother smile happily over this few months. Kyuhyun never saw the spark again in his brother eyes. Now, he only sees the dullness and fatigue in Siwon eyes. Looking at Siwon in this particular moment brings Kyuhyun sweet memories that he had with his brother when they still have their whole family.

"Thank you Siwon-shi." Yesung voice break Kyuhyun's thought and make him stare at Yesung who smile brightly to Siwon. Siwon only nodding his head and went away bringing the first aid kit back to his room. Yesung once again could only stare at his retreating back, while Kyuhyun take a sit next to Yesung. He pats Yesung shoulder to get his attention.

"Are you alright hyung? What happen? How did your hand became like this?"

"I'm fine Kyu. Just got a little scratch. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Hyung you just got a bleeding hand and you told me not to worry? Seriously hyung, what happen? Why are you and Siwon hyung together just now?" asked Kyuhyun impatiently because Yesung seem refusing to explain the detail why he got the injury. Yesung only mess up Kyuhyun hair with his uninjured hand and smile. Not wanting to tell Kyuhyun about the incident that just happen to Yesung. They talked for more or less fifteen minutes when suddenly there is a noise from the kitchen. Kyuhyun walk away from the living room to the kitchen followed by Yesung, checking out for Siwon. And right out in front of the refrigerator, gulping a bottle of mineral water is Siwon, already wearing his gray sleeveless t-shirt and sweat pants. Siwon notice the stare that he got from the two boys and try to ignore it. Kyuhyun feel that his brother is acting like he was before he's interacting with Yesung.

"Hyung?" try Kyuhyun to make his brother see him. Siwon didn't disappoint Kyuhyun when he looks up to Kyuhyun, signaling him to continue speaking. Kyuhyun is about to ask about why Yesung and Siwon together just now when Yesung cut him off first.

"Siwon-shi, I'm sorry to bother you this late, but can we talk?" asked Yesung with hesitation show perfectly through his voice. He still worried that Siwon would said harsh thing to him and Yesung couldn't bear with that. Siwon avert his eyes from Kyuhyun to Yesung with skeptical look on his face. He smile crudely toward Yesung, makes Yesung feel heartrending because Siwon is back to his usual self. He hates Yesung again.

"Talk? What talk? I don't have anything to discuss especially with one o the Kims." Siwon said making Yesung sadder because Siwon is definitely won't have anything to do with him even is just a simple talk. But Yesung keep trying to make Siwon sees that his intention is genuine.

"Please Siwon-shi. It's only need 10 minutes, ah no, 5 minutes." Plead Yesung. Nevertheless Siwon is really a stubborn guy. He looks at Yesung closely until his face almost touch Yesung' face.

"Red my lips Yesung-shi. I DON'T WANT TO." And after saying that, he walk past Yesung and headed to his room. Siwon thought that Yesung would give up because of his resilient towards all of Yesung attempt to make peace or whatsoever he was going to do next. But Yesung as willful as Siwon, is still trying to make Siwon listen to him.

"Will you just listen?" yelled Yesung while holding Siwon arms before he could go any further. Siwon guise is not good. He's annoyed because Yesung so thick headed.

"Fine, humor me." state Siwon irritated, although in the end he yield to Yesung whim. But still, he is really needs his sleep. He's so tired these last few days and dealing with Yesung right now is making him so exhausted.

"Okay. Thank you. You know that I need someone to tutor me for my university exam right?"

"And?"

"And you know that I need your brother for that." Tattle Yesung because he so nervous that obviously make Siwon angrier.

"Will you just get to conclusion please? I'm tired and I have to go to sleep now. I have worked tomorrow, not like you." snarl Siwon impatiently.

"Okay.. okay.. My God.. I just want to say that could you please allowed Kyuhyun to tutor me? And don't interrupt me." Yesung said quickly because he sees that Siwon want to disrupt him.

"I know about the Kim and the Choi ordeal lately and I know you despise us so much. I know what my uncle did to you was horrible and I also disagree with that, but my family isn't all like that." Said Yesung, letting Siwon's arms go and carry on with what he's going to say. He needs Siwon to trust him, at least tolerable with him to be close to Kyuhyun and eventually close to Siwon.

"My appa for example, is really wanted to help you guys, especially Kyuhyun. The offer is sincerely just to help you and not to mock you or suppressed you. Please Siwon-shi, just believe in us this time." Siwon scoffed hearing Yesung talk like that to him. He gaze Yesung fierily.

"I will not trust the Kims again. I will not trust anyone beside Kyuhyun." Siwon made his stance firmly. Yesung stare at him with sadness because Siwon won't ever consider trusting anyone except his own family. Siwon really close his heart.

"Please Siwon-shi. I know it's hard but..." tried Yesung once again but unfortunately, luck was not his forte because the next thing he knows, Siwon is screaming at him.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" yelled Siwon to cut off Yesung's argumentation.

"Don't you dare talk about hard with me! You have no idea what we've going through because of your uncle. You've no idea at all. So just stay out of it!"

"I just want to help you. Is it wrong?"

"With all due respect, which honestly I don't have, I don't need your help Yesung-shi and neither is your father help. I can take care of myself and Kyuhyun better than anyone." state Siwon with sarcasm in his tone. Yesung couldn't say anything. He keeps silent because he's so upset and sad at the same time with Siwon perseverance toward this matter.

Siwon glance at Yesung and found his face full of dejection and a little bit angry. Siwon feel a tug in his heart seeing Yesung like that but he chooses to disregard it and continue walking to his room. Kyuhyun who just stand there witnessing Siwon and Yesung argue about the offer, start speaking before his brother enters his room. Although he never got far because Siwon also cut him off.

"Hyung.. I think we should.."

"Don't Kyu!"

"But Hyung, They can hel..!"

"Kyuhyun!" that stop Kyuhyun from continuing his talking. He stares at Siwon with disbelief and fear in his eyes. Siwon never yell at him like that before.

"Just.. Just go to bed please. You have school tomorrow." Said Siwon softly this time. He feels a little bit guilty when he saw Kyuhyun standing frozen and look scared at him. Kyuhyun break off from his shock and could only nod. He pulls Yesung hand and directs him to his room. But before that he asks permission from Siwon first if Yesung could stay over for the night.

"Hyung, it's late. Could Yesung hyung stay here for the night? He could stay at my room." asked Kyuhyun. Siwon just sighed and nodding his head and enter his room quietly. With that, Kyuhyun turned his head to face Yesung who still keeps silent.

"Hyung." Call Kyuhyun tried to wake up Yesung from his daze. Yesung turned his face toward Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun feels terrible because Yesung wretchedness right now was cause by his brother. He pats his shoulder and led him to enter his own room.

"You can share the bed with me hyung, but if you uncomfortable, you could used the bed by yourself."

"And you? Where do you sleep?"

"The couch or the floor here." Said Kyuhyun, pointing the floor beside his bed.

"Oh no Kyu. I'll use the couch. You used the bed. I'm the one imposing here."

"Don't worry hyung. Just use the bed. You're the guest."

"No. It's better if we share the bed."

"It will be cramped hyung."

"Doesn't matter. It'll be warmer right." Tease Yesung tried to loosen up the tension. Kyuhyun and Yesung look at each other and chuckled together. They can't laugh out loud because Siwon will get angry of their disturbance.

"Let go to sleep hyung. But before that, I think I should get an extra blanket, pillow, and maybe some night wear for you." Kyuhyun said while getting the thing Yesung need for this sleepover. Whereas Kyuhyun taking those things, Yesung sit on Kyuhyun's bed and start thinking about what happen this day.

He's think about Siwon's protective attitude while he's saving him. He feels so secure and saves in Siwon's arms. The way he chase out those ugly person. He even calls Yesung his boyfriend to make them never bother him again. That one surely won't be forgotten by Yesung. Then, when Siwon is gently taking care of Yesung wound. He looks really concern about it.

But in a minute, his attitude change. He became the stubborn angry man. The man who doesn't trust anyone. Yesung feel drained out all of a sudden. He really don't know how to make Siwon realize that he really want to help him. That he really want Siwon to acknowledge him. That he really want Siwon to trust him because he want to be his friend. Yesung really want that because he really like Siwon. That he really love Siwon. The last though brought Yesung to a realization. He's doing this not just because he feels guilty and wants to help the brothers. He's doing it because he loves Siwon.

"Oh my God." Yesung hold himself and try to clear his mind. He doesn't believe himself that he would falling in love to a guy he just met. The worst part of it, the guy he's falling in love is the guy who hates his whole family and himself to the core. Yesung couldn't even think any worse situation than this. He's really in serious problem now. On the other hand, this new feeling for Siwon makes him determined to be accepted by Siwon. At least if Siwon couldn't love him, he would not hate him. Although the thought of Siwon didn't love him, make his heart hurt so much.

Keeping aside the negative thought, Yesung encourage himself to win Siwon heart. And with this new determination, Yesung smile a little and will try again to persuade Siwon, force him if necessary, to accept his help and maybe his love. Yesung couldn't wait for the next morning to come.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **First of all, I want to say sorry for the late update and the shortness of this chapter. Shoot me! (but with love okay…^^). Hope this chapter isn't too weird. I made it despite my hectic schedule of grading and consuls my students.

Second, I want to say thank you to those who read this story and special thank you for all readers who leave a comment or a constructive criticism. That's what keeps me going.

Last, feel free to read and give comment or CC. Leave a trace will you.

Sankyu and Peace all gorgeous people

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Title :**For You Only 6/  
**Pairing :**Yewon, Brother WonKyu, Kyuwook  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed, Typos

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Oh my God." Yesung hold himself and try to clear his mind. He doesn't believe himself that he would falling in love to a guy he just met. The worst part of it, the guy he's falling in love is the guy who hates his whole family and himself to the core. Yesung could even think any worse situation than this. He's really in serious problem now. On the other hand, this new feeling for Siwon makes him determined to be accepted by Siwon. At least if Siwon couldn't love him, he would not hate him._

_With this new determination, Yesung smile a little and will try again to persuade Siwon, force him if necessary, to accept his help. Yesung couldn't wait for the next morning._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon's Room – Siwon P.O.V**

I woke up as usual to do my activities although I'm feeling a little bit exhausted. Maybe it's because last night ordeal. I'm really frustrated by Yesung fortitude to make me accept his offer. Why is he still trying to force his way toward us? I've made it clear last time that I don't want to have any connection or whatsoever with him and the rest of his family. I don't need his help. Right now, I'm trying to forget every issue regards our family feud. It's better if I pay no heed to them all together. But, no! Mr. Nice guy in Kyuhyun's room right there, have to interfere in my business. Although, truthfully, I'm quite content seeing him again, after he's been residing in my head for the last few days. I want to hate him; tough on the other hand I want to meet him. Yeah, sue me for being hypocrite.

Yesung. Every since I met him, I knew that I'm attracted to him. But I never thinks that this attraction would grow to something more. And I realize this strong feeling for Yesung emerge when I saw him being bully by those jerks yesterday. I feel anger because someone else touches him. I feel I have to protect him. I care about him although my attitude doesn't show that much. Is this love? If it is, then maybe I'm already in love with him since the beginning. I don't deny my feeling if I realize it. But, one thing for sure I don't think I can be with him. I still couldn't let go the fact that his family destroyed mine. Even tough, it's not his fault in the first place I can't shake it off the knowledge that Yesung share the same blood as my family nemesis. I don't want him to suffer if he's with me because I'm always going to have this hatred toward his family. I don't know if I ever going to forgive them.

I know hating Yesung and the rest of his family beside Youngwoon is never going to diminish our wretchedness in life. Nothing would come out from hatred. I know that. However, I need something to alter my anger, my anguish, and my self-pity for not being able to do something for my parents, for Kyuhyun. Those needs drove me to the way I am now. Hating the Kims is the only way for me to make peace with myself, even though after knowing Yesung, I kind of forget that aim, because the more I convince myself to hate him the more I can't take my mind of him. And last night, seeing him really work off himself to convince us that he has no bad intention makes me realize something in my heart. Something that makes me thinks that he and maybe his father really are wanted to help Kyuhyun and me. This contradictive thought makes me aggravated. I don't know what am I supposed to do right now.

"Argh! Enough with this. I need to prepare myself. I got work to do." I mutter to myself while getting ready to face another hectic day.

**End Siwon P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Siwon come out of his room already freshen up and ready for work. Afterward, he's heading towards the kitchen to make breakfast as usual. Yet, when he got to the kitchen, he sees that breakfast was already served. Nothing fancy, just three plates of fried rice and three glasses of milk. He walks to the kitchen and look at the breakfast once more, to make sure he see right. He confused about who makes all of this because he so certain that Kyuhyun couldn't cook even to save his own life.

"Oh you're up." Utter Yesung behind the kitchen counter. In his hand there are two lunch boxes. He smiles brightly at Siwon who still looks between him and breakfast confusedly.

"Did you make all of this?" asked Siwon slowly. Yesung just smile and walked to Siwon then pull his hand and place him to the nearest chair in the dining room. The kitchen and dining room in Siwon's apartment are design as one place, so Yesung could put the breakfast quickly. He never answers Siwon and that makes Siwon a little bit irritated. He grabs Yesung arms, when he busy putting all the utensils.

"I asked you a question Yesung-shi. Did you make all this?" state Siwon again but with infuriated in his tone. Yesung keeps smiling although he's a little bit scared by Siwon's tone.

"I am. I'm so sorry if I use your kitchen and stuff in the refrigerator for breakfast without your permission." reply Yesung, sitting in front of Siwon. Siwon just look intently at him for awhile and sighed.

"Why?" he inquired again. He really couldn't understand the mind of Yesung. Why he still so nice is after all the things Siwon had done and said to him?

"Why what?" Yesung solicited back, clearly puzzle by Siwon question. He tilts his head a little to the left, making his visage look cute. Siwon glance at Yesung but not for long. He couldn't stop his blushing for showing up. Yesung face is too cute for his heart to ignore. Luckily Yesung didn't notice the changing in Siwon's face at all. Siwon took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm his heart. He tried to make his thoughts go away by engross Yesung in a conversation.

"Why did you do all of this? I thought I make it clear last night that I don't want your help. I don't need your help."

"It's just a simple breakfast Siwon-shi. I'm just wanted to say thank you for saving me yesterday and for letting me sleepover last night." Yesung tried to convince Siwon to accept this token of gratitude of his.

"But.." Siwon said while shaking his head to counter Yesung. But right now Yesung definitely won't accept no from Siwon. He cut Siwon off before he could say anything else.

"Stop! Just take it will you? Please. I made it just for you and Kyuhyun. At least try it, if you don't like it then you could throw it away." Impel Yesung so Siwon can't say anything.

"Fine." Siwon halfheartedly agree with Yesung effort this time. He looks once more to the plates in front of him and scoop a spoonful of fried rice. He tastes it. Yesung anticipated with Siwon reaction because it is his first attempt at making breakfast for someone. He often sees his father, Hankyung, making fried rice for their family and it taste good. Really good. So, Yesung hope that this food is actually as good as his father.

"How what's it? Is it taste good? It's my first time making it. I mean, I've seen my appa made this fried rice so basically I know what to do." Yesung asked while crossing his finger waiting for Siwon reaction, but he got nothing. Siwon has a blank expression. And then he glances at Yesung.

"Do you want the truth or not?" asked Siwon. Yesung knew exactly what Siwon implied with that question. He looks disappointed in himself because he didn't do this right.

"Is it that bad?" sulk Yesung. Siwon only smile at this because he know Yesung hope a positive feedback from him. And when he didn't make it, he would pout and sulk like right now. Siwon unconsciously brush Yesung hair like he was a child while taking the plates of fried rice back to the kitchen. Yesung are dumfounded by Siwon action toward him. This is another time Siwon being civil and caring with him.

Yesung stand and follow Siwon to the kitchen and saw Siwon turns on the stove and pouring all the fried rice back and fixing it. Yesung is watching Siwon cook again his fried rice, adding some stuff to it.

"I don't like to waste food. It's still edible. It's just needed a bit salt and spices." Said Siwon before Yesung have the time to ask question. Yesung only smile and just stand there accompany Siwon cooking.

"Yesung hyung, what are you doing?" asked someone which is Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gawk at the both of them. He really couldn't believe that Siwon could be civilized to Yesung early in the morning because just last night he decants all of his aggravation to Yesung.

"Hey Kyu. Breakfast almost ready. Why don't you freshen up?" told Yesung to Kyuhyun. But Kyuhyun only stand there still gawking at them. Siwon, who is finished rearranging the food so they could eat them and notice Kyuhyun qualm face, only chuckle a little bit.

"He never eats this early Yesung-shi. He usually eat when I already gone for work. Which remind me, I have to get going."

"But you never touch your breakfast."

"It's okay. I'll take your lunch box instead. It's just a sandwich right?"

"Yeah. Yah! Don't look at me like I'm going to poison you!" bawl Yesung because Siwon seem to be teasing him about his cooking. He's pouting his lips again. Siwon laugh at Yesung's childish act. He once again brushes Yesung hair and pat Yesung on his shouder then walked out the house, not forgetting about his lunch box. Yesung watch Siwon's back disappear behind the front door. He smile and touch his shoulder and hair, where Siwon's hand have been touched him. Falling in love makes every touch worthwhile. And Yesung got that experience. He forgets about Kyuhyun who already awake from his shock seeing his brother and Yesung cooking together. Kyuhyun smirk knowingly to Yesung and get closer to him.

"Well..well..hyung, last night I thought I have to console you again because Siwon hyung might act crude to you but you move fast. Already flirting with each other huh?" tease Kyuhyun making Yesung blushing hard. Yesung hits Kyuhyun in the back of his head lightly.

"I'm not flirting."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Just helping him making breakfast."

"Uhuh.. Okay.. I believe you."

"I'm just helping him. And I made it for you too. Taste it."

"It will definitely good since my hyung who made it. If you who made it hyung, I would never touch it."

"Yah!" both of them laughing together and enjoy their breakfast who eventually is really edible to consume since Siwon remade it. Yesung and Kyuhyun really enjoy each other and for a moment overlook the entire situation.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Skip time – Kyuhyun P.O.V**

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I said goodbye to my new friends in my new high school. They're really different from my previous friends, if I could state them as my friend. My new friends are not well mannered boys like the ones in my previous school, but they fun to be with. No misjudging because of my father in jail, no bullying because they're afraid of Siwon hyung (okay that out of context), but the most important thing, they accept me for who I really am. I can be myself when I'm with them. I'm really grateful to change school to here.

I walked to the bus station on my way home. I'm not realize a car have been following me since I got out from school. I notice it when someone I know, came out from the car. He runs to me and next thing I know, he hugs me.

"Kyu, I miss you." He said while burying his head deep in my chest. I take a good look of him but do nothing. I just stand there, allowing him to hug me.

"Wookie." I said knowing well who hugs me like this was. After all I already used to his hugs. I feel wetness in my school shirt where he's buried his face. He's crying.

"Why you suddenly quit from school? Hiks..hiks.. Wh..why didn't you contact me at all? A..ar.. are you still mad at me? Hiks..hiks.. Yo..you said you're not mad at me." He stuttered because of his crying.

"What are you doing here Wookie? And stop crying. I hate seeing you crying."

"I'm here to see you. Hiks..hiks.. Ca..can't I s..see.. you?"

"I.."

"Pl..Please do..don't say a..an..anything. Just let me hold you."

"Wookie-ah" I utter softly, letting him hugs me even though I'm not hugging him back. I don't want to rise up Ryeowook hope in me. After a moment, I let go of his hold and wipe away his tears. I stare at him for a few seconds before I let go completely.

"Wookie-ah. You need to go home."

"No! I don't want to leave, until you tell me why you quit school. Don't you know that I'm worried sick about you." He said stubbornly. I sighed at this.

"Please Wookie, just forget about me."

"Forget about you? B..but.. You and I are.."

"Were Wookie. Were. I can't continue this relationship and you know why."

"Because you're still mad at me." He point it out that thought. I stare at him with uneasiness. I really don't want to hurt him like this, but I also don't want to make our situation more difficult than they already are. Not with my brother and Youngwoon feud.

"No, Wookie.. I…" I tried to reason with him, yet again, he cut me off before I finish talking.

"Then what Kyu? What? You know I love you. That incident when you accuse of cheating, I'm sorry I didn't told the truth. I was so scared of being expelled that time. I know I'm a coward Kyu. I should do something when they accuse you instead of me, but.."

"I know Wookie, I know. And I don't blame you. I love you too. I can't possibly be mad at you. But, our situation, it's a bit complicated."

"Then why Kyu?" I don't say anything. I think that Ryeowook already knew the answer.

"Is it because of my appa?" he asked to make sure of his assumption. I could only nod. I can't lie to him. He starts crying again and this time I don't try to wipe his tears. I'm simply leaved him when the bus I was waiting is coming. I never turned around to look at Ryeowook. I couldn't.

"Kyuhyun. Please…" he said sadly. I could still hear him but I pretend I don't care. I just walked in to the bus and let the bus take me away from Ryeowook. As the bus drove away, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. It hurts so much because I can't be with someone I love.

Ryeowook and I were having a secret relationship. No one but us knows about it. Not even Yesung hyung. It's not like I intentionally hide our relationship. After all, at that time I'm dating one of my trusted colleagues of my father. Nevertheless, the circumstances make me decide to conceal it even more. I don't have the courage and heart to tell my brother least my father about Ryeowook and I. Ryeowook was against it at first but he's accept my decision after he saw how badly my family react to his father during the ordeal.

Although hiding my relationship was hard enough but it's worth it because I still could embrace Ryeowook in my arms and cherish him with all my love for him. Luckily for me too that my brother never seen Ryeowook in person. He only knows his name. So when my brother occasionally drops by to my previous school and he saw me with Ryeowook, he never gets suspicious.

Now, I ended my relationship with Ryeowook. Not because I stop loving him, on the contrary, my love for him grew and grew even further, or because he did something that will always thwart me although I'm always forgive him, but because I want to save all the heartache that will come. With my brother revulsion toward the Kims, I will never allow Ryeowook to deal with despondency of that revulsion. He could never bear with that. He's too kind and soft.

That's why, I will let him go. He needs someone who could protect him all the time. He needs someone who could be with him without any flaws because I can never be disappointing my brother more than I've already done.

**End Kyuhyun P.O.V **

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yesung P.O.V**

"Young master, we have arrived." Said my driver, signaling to me that I have arrived at the brother's apartment. I got out after I say thanks to the driver and told him to pick me up again when I call him. I don't want to impose Siwon's generosity again by staying over. I walk happily while bringing some food and snacks for my tutoring today. I smile constantly, remembering the phone call earlier from Kyuhyun. He said that Siwon had called him when he was at lunch and said that he allowed Kyuhyun to help me with my studies. I nearly fainted when I heard the news. Siwon finally let me get tutor by Kyuhyun. Although I'm still disappointed that Siwon won't accept any payment for his brother service. He said that he allowed Kyuhyun to tutor me only because he wants to get even with my father who has been helping Kyuhyun when he still schooled in my school. Nevertheless, I accept it as a form of reliance from Siwon to me. And I will work harder to make Siwon open his heart again and maybe, if I'm lucky, he will find a way to love me, as soon as I confess to him. God! Give me courage.

When I arrive at the brother's apartment front door, I instantly knock it. In a minutes or so, the door open, showing a disheveled Kyuhyun with a sad expression on his eyes. He scooted over to let me in. I follow him, headed for the living room. There on the table, Kyuhyun already set up some books and tutor material for today. He and I sit across from each other. I look at Kyuhyun and ready to start asking question because of his appearance when he cut me off.

"Please don't ask any question hyung. I'm just not in the mood to tell anything right now."

"But Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Please hyung. Let it go. Can we just start our session right now? You don't have much time right? The exam is in a couple of months. We should get going now." He said while looking like he's wearied with the entire thing happen to him. I sighed and nod, preparing myself for our session for today.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Skip time – Still Yesung P.O.V**

"That was so hard Kyu. You're so mean to me." I whine because of Kyuhyun strict method of tutoring. He really is like a mean, merciless kind of teacher. Kyuhyun didn't even give me a time to rest until I finished the entire problem. And sometime he calls me names when I'm not answering his problem correctly.

"I'm not mean hyung. I'm just being realistic. You worst than any junior high scholar."

"Yah! It's not my fault that mathematic is not my forte. I'm so confused with the equation and all of that." I gripe with Kyuhyun has just said. Mathematics is really hard for me. Kyuhyun only shake his head and sighed. Abruptly, Kyuhyun's phone is ringing. He stands up to take the phone and answer it. I look at Kyuhyun from afar. It's a couple of minute with Kyuhyun talking to someone on the phone and the next thing I knew, Kyuhyun is shouting and start crying. I straight away go to his side and hold him when he slides down to the floor. His phone was forgotten and lay around in the floor. I took the phone because I can see it's still connected to the other parties.

"Yoboseyo."

"Yoboseyo. Who is this? Where is Kyuhyun?" asked the person on the phone worried. I answer him while holding Kyuhyun who keeps weeping in my arms. Its must be a bad news. I hope it's not about Siwon. Please God.

"I'm Kim Yesung, Kyuhyun's friend. Kyuhyun a little bit preoccupied. Can I help you or something? And who are you?"

"Oh thank God, Kyuhyun is not alone! My name is Jung Jaejoong. I'm Kyuhyun's mother doctor. I've been trying to contact Siwon, but that boy isn't answering his phone. So I have no other choice but to call Kyuhyun. Is he crying?"

"Yes Jaejoong-shi. Kyuhyun is crying. What happen?"

"I see. Poor boy. Could I ask you a favor dear?" Jaejoong-shi asked me back; completely ignore my question regarding Kyuhyun state of distress. I'm curious about what happen, but right now I have to take care of Kyuhyun first. I could ask the question later. I answer Jaejoong-shi request.

"Of course Jaejoong-shi. What could I do?" I offer him. Jaejoong-shi silent for a moment then sighed and start talking again.

"I think that boy in shock but I need him to be in hospital right away. Could you take Kyuhyun to the hospital, Yesung? And if you don't mind, could you also try to contact Siwon for me? I have to make some arrangement regarding their mother."

"Alright Jaejoong-shi. Could you text me where hospital it is? You could text to Kyuhyun's phone for the mean time."

"I will. Thank you dear. You are very helpful."

"Umm.. Jaejoong-shi, could I ask what happen?" I tried to ask Jaejoong-shi again about the news that makes Kyuhyun devastated like this. I heard Jaejoong-shi sighed and if I'm not mistaking he sob a little.

"Kyuhyun's mother passed away."

**End Yesung P.O.V**

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes : **Another chapter is up. Sorry for the late update. Hope you'll like it gorgeous people. I think it's a little bit strange, but bear with me until the end, okay.

On this chapter and maybe a couple more, I'm going to torture the Choi brother again. I'm feeling bit angst nowadays. Sue me.. XD

Still so busy these days, but I'm still working on the next chapter. Hope it will up A.S.A.P

Last but not least thank you so muach for those who comment or CC my stories. I really love you guys.. Makes me keep going and going and going.. (stop right there. I'm like energizer bunny…ヾ(=ﾟ･ﾟ=)ﾉ )

Thank you to:

**Jisaid** : Thanks for waiting dear. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy to the fullest. Tell me if there's any objection to it..

**Sweet Cloudy** : Update for you.. I love you too… Thanks for read it.

**theapplegirl** : Thanks hon. Yeah I like the idea of Yesung being a damsel in distress.. Prince Siwon to the rescue. I do have LJ acc. Feel free to visit .com

**caughtbycullen** : Really. It's not weird.. \(^0^)/ Here's the update.

Well, enjoy the story. Feel free to read and give comment or CC.

Sankyu and Peace all gorgeous people

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Title :**For You Only 7/  
**Pairing :**Yewon, Brother WonKyu, Kyuwook, Yunjae  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed, Typos

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Alright Jaejoong-shi. Could you text me where hospital it is? You could text to Kyuhyun's phone for the mean time."_

"_I will. Thank you dear. You are very helpful."_

"_Umm.. Jaejoong-shi, could I ask what happen?" I tried to ask Jaejoong-shi again about the news that makes Kyuhyun devastated like this. I heard Jaejoong-shi sighed and if I'm not mistaking he sob a little._

"_Kyuhyun's mother passed away."_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Siwon P.O.V**

I was doing some packaging when I heard one of the workers told me that my boss was calling me. I walked over immediately to his office because I know perfectly well how he would act if I don't follow his order. As I step in his office, I notice that there is someone beside my boss. He's wearing some expensive suit and quite handsome. I know this man. He is my father's lawyer and quite close friend. He's name is Jung Yunho. His wife is also our mother's doctor. Although he's almost the same age as my father, he still looks young. As tall as me, maybe taller with small exquisite face and nice smile. His dark eyes are penetrating me as if he's trying to read my thoughts. I bow to both of them.

"You wish to see me sir?" I asked politely. My boss only nods his head and stroll toward me. He pats my shoulder like he was giving me some sympathy. That manner confuses me greatly and all of a sudden I feel something is not right. I think Yunho-shi is here to tell me something important.

"Siwon. Yunho-shi especially came here to tell something important for you. I think you should listen to what he's going to say to you. Yunho-shi, you could used this room as long as you needed." said my boss. I see Yunho-shi bow to my boss as my boss leave the room. He then turned his body and facing me.

"I think you should sit down first Siwon." He told me while gesturing me to take a sit across from him. I complied and sit, waiting for him to start talking. He takes a deep breath and gives me a piece of paper. I took the paper and look at it. He signaling me to read it and I did.

My eyes wide open as if they are pop out of its socket. The paper tells me something that would make our family life more wrecked that now. I feel my tears coming out and next thing I know, I already snivel myself out. It can't be. Why terrible things are always happen to our family? Are we doing dreadful deeds in our past life or something? Yunho-shi came near me and gave pat in the back.

"I'm sorry Siwon."

"How can this happen, Yunho-shi?" I tried to calm myself. I will not break down at a time like this. I have to think about Kyuhyun and my mother.

"There was a riot in prison two days ago. You should know this because it's been on the news." Yunho-shi explained to me slowly. I take a glance at Yunho-shi and shake my head indicating that I didn't know about that.

"I rarely watch television now. I'm too busy at worked and school."

"I see. I'm sorry I have to tell you this Siwon, but your father was one of the people who got hurt during the riot. He got stabbed during the riot. I don't who stabbed him and why. The warden still investigates the cause of the riot." Yunho-shi stares at me first before continuing. He wants to make sure if I still listen to him. I nod my head to show that he could continue his story.

"I know the detail as soon as the warden contacted me about your father. I rushed to the prison to make sure that it is your father before I came here to tell you about this news. I'm so sorry Siwon. Although your father still alive, he's in coma right now. And we couldn't predict when he's going to wake up. His injuries are very severe. I've already make some arrangement for your father to be hospitalized under Jae's supervision."

"The prison allows that?" I asked astounded that Yunho-shi could pull a string like that. He gave me a slight chuckle, seeing my stun face. He still put his hand on my shoulder. This time he squeezes it softly.

"Yes. After all, your father was always having the best behave." Said Yunho-shi, smiling at me, dwindle my anguish hearing my father got in a coma. I tried to smile at him but, my facial is a little bit stiff right now. One thing on my mind is how I'm going to tell Kyuhyun and my mother, if she could hear me, about this news. I'm concern about the state of my mother. She is already in shock because of father's verdict. I don't know how she is going to handle this. My mind blown away when I heard Yunho-shi phone is ringing. He stands up and answers it.

"Yoboseyo."

"Yunnie."

"Boo. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Han Byul, Yunnie..Hiks..hiks.."

"What happen?"

"She passed away last night."

"WHAT?" when Yunho-shi shout like that, I instantly stand up and walked to him. He notices me and gesturing me to keep silent and go back to my sit. I keep silent but I still stand near him.

"Boo. Tell me you're joking."

"I'm not Yunnie. Kyu..Kyuhyun a..are already here w..with his fr..friend. Hiks..hiks.."

"Calm down Boojae. I couldn't understand you perfectly if you still crying like this." Yunho-shi said to his wife slowly. I know that the person on the other side is Jung Jaejoong, Yunho-shi's wife. He always calls his wife like that. I stare at Yunho-shi to give me explanation because I know for sure, if Jaejoong-shi calls like this, it will be regarding my mother condition.

"Is it Jaejoong-shi, Yunho-shi? Is my mother okay? Tell me!" I demand to him. He looks at me with his gloomy eyes. With that looks, I couldn't stand it anymore. I grab his phone and talk to Jaejoong-shi.

"Yoboseyo Jaejoong-shi. It's Siwon. Is my mother okay?"

"Siwon?"

"Yes. It's me. Is my mother okay, Jaejoong-shi"

"Siwon. Hiks..hiks.. Wh..where have yo..you.. been? I've been tr..trying to call you s..si..since this morning, but you ne..never pick up."

"Calm down Jaejoong-shi. I'm sorry; I was too caught in my works. So, is my mother okay?"

"Your mother Siwon…"

"Yes. She's fine right. Tell me she's fine."

"She passed away last night, Siwon."

"What? You're joking. Tell me you're joking!"

"I'm so sorry Siwon."

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! YOU'RE LYING" I scream my lungs out. And after that I couldn't hold on my body anymore. I weep on the floor screaming for my mother. Why God? Why my mother? Why did you give us this misery? First my father is in coma and now my mother passed away. I couldn't take it anymore. I constantly cry my heart out while Yunho-shi tried to soothe me. He takes his phone back from my hand.

"Boojae, I will take Siwon to hospital right now. I'm hanging up now, okay?"

"Hiks..hiks.. But Si..Siwon.."

"Boojae! Please calm down. We have to stay strong for the boys. Siwon is going to be alright. Now, I'm hanging up now, okay?"

"Okay."

"Please look out for Kyuhyun while we heading there, Boo."

"Okay Yunnie. Please look after Siwon too."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

After Yunho-shi hang up, he turned his attention towards me fully. He helps me stand up and guide me to the couch. I'm still crying. It's too much for me.

"It's just a hoax Yunho-shi. Your wife is making fun of me. It's sick you know. My mother is still asleep in hospital right now. No way had she suddenly died. I don't believe it."

"Siwon, calm down. I don't think Jae would do something like that."

"No…No…No… This is a joke! I don't believe my mother left us forever! There's.. hiks..hiks… th..there's no w..way it wo..would happen. I…" I start crying again.

"Siwon, listen to me." Said Yunho-shi while holding to my shoulder. I tried to lift up my head to face him. My eyes are still watery so I wipe away the tears to be able to see Yunho-shi clearly.

"I know it's hard for you. I know how you feel right now. But you have to calm down." Yunho-shi told me that while squeezing my shoulder for showing comfort. I shake my head, still not believing why this happen to our family. What am I supposed to do now? What about Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun!

"Yunho-shi. Is Kyuhyun known about this?" I asked worriedly about Kyuhyun well being. He must so depress right now. I need to be beside him. Yunho-shi stand up, picking his briefcase and walk toward the door.

"He is. He's already in the hospital right now. I will take you there. But promise you'll try to calm down." he said calmly. I nodded and stand up as well, wiping away the tears marks on my face. I really have to be strong for Kyuhyun. He's all I got right now.

"I'll try." I said, following Yunho-shi outside the room. Before we go to the hospital, I ask permission from my boss and he gave it right away. After that, Yunho-shi and I without delay go to the hospital.

**End Siwon P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Jaejoong looks busy in handling some things regarding the death of Choi Han Byul, Siwon and Kyuhyun's mother. He looks tired at the same time poignant about this matter. After the things are settled, he went to Han Byul bed, where Han Byul still lying in there waiting to be moved to the coffin. He move closer to Han Byul body, remove the white sheet, and graze her pale face. He start shed tears again. He touches softly Han Byul's face as if he was afraid that he would wake up Han Byul which is impossible.

"I still can't believe you're gone noona. You're just wake up yesterday. I'm still remembering that you smile brightly at me after you woke up. Why you suddenly go like this? Why suddenly you got a heart attack like that? Don't you care about the boys? How they would cope with you not being here? Oh.. Han Byul" Jaejoong keeps on crying not aware that Kyuhyun and Yesung are already behind him. Kyuhyun walked fuzzy to where Jaejoong are standing. He looks so agonizing that make Yesung want to cry. Although, Kyuhyun looks like he's about to cry, no tears come out of his eyes. He just stands there beside Jaejoong, staring at his mother lifeless body. Kyuhyun do what Jaejoong did to his mother face.

"Umma."

That's the only word come out of Kyuhyun mouth. Nothing else. Yesung move close to Kyuhyun and take his body and hug him. When Kyuhyun feel someone else hands held him, he broke down at once. Jaejoong who sees this could only skim Kyuhyun's hair softly. Their moment come to an end when Siwon and Yunho barge in the room. Kyuhyun who see his brother is instantaneously went up to his brother arms.

"Hyung.. Hiks..hiks.. Umma, hyung.."

"I know little brother, I know."

"Why is she leave us hyung.. hiks..hiks.. Why? How we're.. How we're going to tell appa about umma hyung?" expect Kyuhyun dejectedly. Yunho who heard Kyuhyun question want to say something about their father condition, but Siwon looks up to him sharply, saying that Kyuhyun doesn't have to know right now. Siwon heated gaze makes Yunho revoke his intention.

"Hush Kyu.. Let me handle appa. It's okay. It's going to be okay. Let umma rest in peace little brother. She suffered enough. She's with God right now."

"But..but.. I've ne..never.. hikss..hikss.. I've never going to see her smile again hyung. I've.. I've never g..get.. hikss..hikss.. get the chance to hug her.. Umma!" that's the final blow. Kyuhyun couldn't hold his sorrow any longer. He never gets the chance to see, talk, or even hug his own mother since she's been hospitalized. Kyuhyun crying out loud, never care for his surroundings. All he cares about is how he's going to survive without her mother. Siwon hold Kyuhyun tightly. He's too shed his tears, looking at his brother wailing for his loss. He remembers what Yunho told him before came here that he needs to calm down. Now he realizes what those words means. He has to calm down for Kyuhyun. He has to be strong for Kyuhyun. He has to.

Yesung also crying because he felt the grief of the brothers had. Seeing Siwon and Kyuhyun holding and in tears like that, makes him want to go there and alleviate them. But he couldn't do anything, afraid of their reaction. After all, he still remembers that part of their suffering right now is because of his uncle.

"Siwon." Yesung heard someone call Siwon name. It's the man who Siwon came in to. Yesung didn't recognize him, but by him standing close to Jaejoong side intimately, he could tell that this man is somewhat related to the Choi. Siwon turned his head toward Yunho. Siwon doesn't say anything, but Yunho know he is listening to whatever Yunho is about to speak. Yunho deeply sighed and pat Siwon back for comfort before saying something.

"The preparation for your mother funeral is done. If you want, I could replace you for the whole ceremony."

"No. Thank you Yunho-shi, but I will do it." Siwon said with a more calm expression. His tears are already stopping. He still hold Kyuhyun close to him. After a while, Siwon looks at Jaejoong, asking if he could take care of Kyuhyun while he attending the whole funeral ceremony.

"Could you take Kyuhyun somewhere, Jaejoong-shi? I need to prepare for the funeral."

"Sure. Let's go Kyu."

"Kyu. Go with Jaejoong-shi. I will be with you after this, okay." Kyuhyun only nod and go with Jaejoong-shi. Siwon stand there for a couple of minutes just staring at his mother pale face. He bends down to kiss his mother forehead and close the white sheet.

"Goodbye umma. Don't you worry about Kyuhyun. I'll be there the whole time he needs me. Don't worry about appa too. He's fine. He's going to be fine. Rest in peace umma. I love you." With that Siwon walked out the room with Yunho. Yesung who been there all the time, came close to Han Byul bed and bow for the last time.

"It's a shame I didn't get the chance to know you Han Byul-shi. It would be lovely to know my future mother in law." Said Yesung tried to ease his desolation. He wipes away his tears and continues to say his goodbye to Han Byul.

"I'm apologizing on behalf of my family. Maybe it's too late, I know, but it's all I can do. I will look after your sons. Especially Siwon. I love him. And I hope you will approve it and give your blessing from up there. Good bye Han Byul-shi. Rest in peace." Yesung follow siwon and Yunho out of the room. He glances towards the bed once more and close the door.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Skip time After the Funeral – Yunho P.O.V**

I watched the sons of my best friend looking tough handling the last guest who come to give them their condolences. After their mother burial, they always stay by each other, like their giving support to one another. And now, they look as if they never cried so badly when they knew about Han Byul death. They really are the sons of Choi Dong Wook.

Remembering Dong Wook, makes me think about the incident that got Dong Wook in coma. The warden told me that the riot was purposely intention to begin with. That's why I need to know the reason behind that. Clearly someone is trying to kill Dong Wook because he is building a case over his frame. I help him because I know he's innocent. I lost the case the last time but not this time. Dong wook and I have already gathered sufficient evidence that would make Youngwoon be put in charge for his crime. All we need is Dong Wook and several testimonials to back up the charge. However, since Dong Wook clearly in no state of testifying, I need to postponed the charge and wait for things to change. Argh! This is so frustrating! Not to mention Han Byul is deceased. I really need to focus on the boys. They need me more than the case.

"Yunho-shi." I rouse up when Siwon called me. He still has that blank expression since the funeral. He tried his best to look calm and strong. I really salute this boy for his resilient heart. I turned my head toward him.

"What is it Siwon?"

"I just want to say thank you for arranging all this. I couldn't do it by myself."

"It's nothing Siwon. Your parents are good friend of Jaejoong and I. They really help us through a lot of problems and been support us."

"Well.. I still want to say thank you."

"What are you going to do now Siwon?"

"I don't know. Moving on I guess. Take care of appa in the hospital. He's all we've got right now since umma not here anymore." He said while staring at nothing in particular. Seeing Siwon looks confused about his next step, I think it would best to suggest him the things I want to give to him the first time we take notice of Dong Wook verdict.

"You know Siwon, my offer still stand. You and Kyuhyun can still take it." Siwon hesitates about what I'm going to say. He turned his head to me.

"I don't know Yunho-shi. It's really a good offer, especially for Kyu, but it's a lot to consider."

"About your appa?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry about your appa, Siwon. I can take care of him."

"But.."

"Look. Your father was the one who suggest it. I think you should accept it. He really thinks the best for you and Kyuhyun."

"He was the one who suggest that offer?"

"Of course." I said without a doubt. His father really is suggesting that.

"I know for one thing Siwon, I will not be ungrateful person. Your father was the one who support Jaejoong and I when we really need help although at that time we're didn't close. He's really kind to us." I stop talking for awhile, staring at Siwon to make sure that he's paying attention. When he does, I continue.

"And it's time for me to pay. Please Siwon, please let us help you now. It's the least I can do to pay your father kindness. You're already rejected our help the day your father went to prison and your mother hospitalized. It's time to let someone share your burden. It's time to let go Siwon. Accept the offer." I ceased my depiction. I really hope that this time he would come to an understanding to my offer. And when I see him nod his head, I feel so relief. Finally, I can help these boys.

"I take your offer Yunho-shi. Thank you. But, can I finish my senior high here? It's still a couple of month. And I also make a promise to someone to let Kyuhyun help him in his studies."

"Sure Siwon. But I want you to stop working and live in my house from now on."

"I don't want to impose your household Yunho-shi. And I need to take care of Kyuhyun. If I don't work, how am I going to fulfill his needs?" he demand. I look at him and pat him in the back.

"I told you Siwon, you have to let me help you. You don't have to work again. I will fulfill Kyuhyun needs and so are you. And I don't take no as your answer."

"But.." he tried to argue me but I beat him up to it.

"No but. Jaejoong already send someone to your apartment, packing your things and Kyuhyun also." Siwon sigh deeply. He only nods to show his concurrence toward my intention.

"Fine. I've always lost against you." Siwon said routed. I smile the first time since I heard the news about Han Byul and Dong Wook news. I give Siwon a friendly hug and he hugs me back. After that, he went to fetch Kyuhyun. I think he want to say about moving to my house and the offer. For a second, I feel that Siwon is coming back like he was used to. And if he'd do, I'm really happy. That boy has through a lot hardship since Dong Wook mistreatment. Siwon lost himself over the month, but now, I hope he will find his happiness and could really be the big brother that Kyuhyun love and miss.

**End Yunho P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Siwon find Kyuhyun sit next to Yesung outside the ceremony room. Yesung has his parent standing not far from their seat. Siwon looks intensely at Yesung's parents, but he remembers that he wants to move on and hatred only makes him weary and making him not likes himself. After all, he's going to start a new life. He would start with them. He walked to them and when they notice Siwon getting closer to them and standing in front of them, they seem astound because Siwon bow to them. Hankyung and Heechul couldn't hide their shock. They just stand still.

"Good evening Hankyung-shi, Heechul-shi. Thank you for coming." As soon as Siwon say his greeting, the Kims rouse up from their shock and bow to Siwon back.

"I'm sorry for your loss Siwon-shi." Hankyung said his condolence. Heechul could only be silent, unable to speak out his sorry. Siwon nods to Hankyung and glances at Heechul. Kyuhyun and Yesung who stay quiet the whole time start to stand as well. Kyuhyun move to his brother side. Siwon acknowledge him first and then look at the Kims once more.

"Thank you. And it's maybe a little bit out of circumstance, but I'm sorry if my attitude before offend you. It's childish of me to take the blame on you three." The Kims is truly gawking right now, not to mention Kyuhyun also. He never thought that his brother would do something like apologizing to the Kims. Yesung also thought the same. He doesn't know how to react to Siwon behavior. He's between confused and happy at the same time.

"No need to apologize Siwon-shi. You've the right to be angry at us. We should be the one apologize since one of our family cause you so much grief." Hankyung said while approaching Siwon and pats him on the back. Siwon smile a little to Hankyung.

"It's okay Hankyung-shi. I put that in past now. Maybe a little hard to forget everything that has been happen but I want to move on. We want to move on." Siwon state while turned his head toward Kyuhyun.

"And since you all here, I have something to say. It's involving Yesung-shi tutoring with my brother."

"What's wrong Siwon-shi?" Asked Hankyung. He knows that Yesung had start tutoring with Kyuhyun today.

"We're moving from our apartment starting today. So, Yesung-shi will have to come to our new place. I will tell the address later." Kyuhyun looks bewilder hearing that they are going to move from their apartment, but he keeps tacit, let Siwon finished his talking.

"Oh. I see. It's not a big problem. I thought that you're going to cancel the tutoring."

"It's nothing like that. I'll already promise to let Kyu helps Yesung-shi and I will fulfill that promise until the end."

"Until the end? You're saying as if you're going away Siwon-shi." Hankyung curious about Siwon statement. He feels like Siwon has a bigger plan than just telling them about Yesung tutoring.

"The truth is we're going away." Siwon confirm Hankyung assumption and that makes everyone in there stun. Kyuhyun looks at Siwon with question marks in his eyes. He never heard about this.

"Hyung?"

"I got an offer from my father best friend to continue study in the States. We both are." Siwon continue, ignoring Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" That makes Kyuhyun a bit annoyed and demands an expalanation. But Siwon just signaling Kyuhyun to keeps quiet. He glances once more to face the Kims and carry on his elucidation.

"And I'll already agree to that. So basically, the tutoring with Kyuhyun is the last time we going to see you all." Concluded Siwon. Yesung is disbelieving his ears when Siwon said he's going to the States. He's going to lose Siwon before he could ever have him? Is it for real? Did God play him right now?

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes **: I update again. I lied a bit. The truth is I already make the chapter, but I kind of want to be evil just a little bit. Sorry…

I will busy for a moment, but I will trying to update when I get the chance.

Well enjoy and once again fell free to read and give comment or CC

Sankyu and Peace all gorgeous people

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Title :**For You Only 8/  
**Pairing :**Yewon, Brother WonKyu, Kyuwook, Yunjae  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed, Typos

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_I got an offer from my father best friend to continue study in the States. We both are." Siwon continue, ignoring Kyuhyun. _

"_Hyung!" That makes Kyuhyun a bit annoyed and demands an expalanation. But Siwon just signaling Kyuhyun to keeps quiet. He glances once more to face the Kims and carry on his elucidation._

"_And I'll already agree to that. So basically, the tutoring with Kyuhyun is the last time we going to see you all." Concluded Siwon. Yesung is disbelieving his ears when Siwon said he's going to the States. He's going to lose Siwon before he could ever have him? Is it for real? Did God play him right now?_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Yunjae House – Yesung P.O.V**

"Okay hyung. That's our last session. You'll already understand the basic of it. I think you should be fine. The exam is 2 days from now right?!" asked Kyuhyun while ship shaping the books. He smile in agitation and I know the reason why. I only nod and start immaculate my books to my bag. It's been almost 2 month since Siwon dan Kyuhyun's mother funeral. Next week they're going to leave Korea to the States. That's mean I have only 5 days to hang out with them, since I will concentrate on my exam. My choice of college is a little bit late in enrollment exam. I've already graduate from high school and already been accepted in my second choice of college, so if I didn't make it to the first choice, I still going to college. Although I will be very disappointed and guilty at the same time because I will let down my parents, Kyuhyun, who teach me very hard, and Siwon, who so kind enough to let his brother teach me despite the family feud.

Speaking of Siwon, I don't see him today. He used to accompany Kyuhyun and I tutoring although he's never said anything, since he's and Kyuhyun already have been accepted in one of the prestigious college and school in the states, he has a lot of time. That is his activities nowadays along with studying business or visiting his father in the hospital. Hhh.. If I remember that day when Siwon told Kyuhyun about their father condition, my heart just broke again when I saw the expression on Kyuhyun's face.

**Flashback**

Siwon and Kyuhyun are standing together in front of a hospital room that has a label which said Choi Dong Wook. There is an officer sitting there completely ignoring both of them. Maybe because he's already know that the two of them are the sons of the person he was guarding. Kyuhyun face look confused. He glimpse to Siwon, asking for an explanation.

"I'll tell you inside Kyu." Siwon answer Kyuhyun question look shortly. After that, he went to the officer and asked permission to visit his father. The officer just waves his hand signaling that the both of them can get in. Receiving the approval, Siwon then open the door. But before that, he takes a quick look to me and gesturing his hand to follow him inside. I was shock actually that he called incite me to follow him. I thought that he would just flout me like I never even been in the same room.

We enter the room quietly; afraid to perturb Siwon and Kyuhyun's father, though it seems impossible since their father is in coma. In that room, we see a man lying in the hospital bed with tubes and machine attached to his body. The heart beat machine indicates that the man is still breathing although his eyes are closed. Siwon saunter to his father bed side and take a chair to sit on it. Kyuhyun could only be follow suit his brother but he chooses to standing behind Siwon.

"Appa." Called Siwon softly. I looked at the brothers with concern in my eyes. I don't know how they can endure this kind of situation. I really don't think that the brother would be this tough in handling the death of their mother and the mishap of his father.

"How are you?" Siwon asked while trying to hold back his tears realize that his father cannot answer him. Kyuhyun only stares at his father, trying to take in what's been happening to him.

"Silly me. Of course you feel kind of tired and whitish since you just laying here all the time right?!" said Siwon with a tiny laugh, trying to soothe the tension. Siwon continue speaking whilst his hand caressing his father hair and face.

"I'm here to tell you that Kyuhyun and I will go through with your wish to study in the state. I know, I should have just accepted it the first time Yunho-shi suggests that, but I couldn't leave you and umma alone. We're in this together as a family and we're will make it out as a family." Hearing Siwon said that makes my heart break at the same time beat faster. My heart breaks because I know whose fault it was to make this family undergo such suffering. Meanwhile, my heart beat faster because I realize that I love this man more and more. How can he treasure his family so deeply is beyond me. I don't care if he doesn't love back but I'm sure I will love him until the end. I never feel this way toward other people and I think I wouldn't feel the same feeling I have toward Siwon to other person.

"So, this will be the last time we would visit you. I hope when we back, you already be able to greet us with your smile appa. I'm sure Yunho-shi and Jaejoong-shi would take good care of you." Siwon voice stirs me up from my musing. I look at Siwon who changing place with Kyuhyun so Kyuhyun would be able to face his father easily. Kyuhyun doing the same thing as Siwon did earlier, caressing his father hair and face. But the difference is that Kyuhyun doesn't hold back his tears. He is openly crying in front of Siwon and I.

"Appa..hiks..hiks.. I.. I.. mi..miss you..s..so.. bad. Why are you like this, appa?" His voice is tremble because he's crying so hard. Without realizing what I do, I instantly beside Kyuhyun and embrace him tightly while my hand caressing his arm.

"Kyu, it's alright. Don't cry. Your father will be sad if you cry like this."

"I don't understand hyung. Why is appa always suffering like this? He is a good man. He never hurt anyone. Why he's the one who only suffer like this? Why not just me? Why him? I'm the one who's not a good son! I'm the one who betrayed appa by going out with his enemy's son! So, it should be me who's laying here not him!" Kyuhyun went rambling out of control. I'm shock to hear Kyuhyun said that. At first, I don't understand a thing about what he said, but after looking back through our days in school, I realize that what's he mean by his father enemy's son is actually Ryeowook, my cousin, uncle Youngwoon's son.

I turned my head for awhile to see Siwon reaction, but I found Siwon just stand still, staring at Kyuhyun'back with only sadness in his eyes. Not anger or feel betrayed. After I confirmed that Siwon would not do anything to his brother yet, I turned my attention back to Kyuhyun. I think even though Kyuhyun strong enough; he still couldn't face the fact that his parents, especially his father right now, have to put up with situation like this and with the guilt he's feeling right now.

"I know it's hard for you Kyu. But you have to be strong for your father. How can he be rest and get well soon if you make him worry like this? I think your father will be very sad to see his younger son crying and blaming himself like this." I tried to console Kyuhyun, tried to make him calm enough. Then, out of nowhere, Siwon hand put his hand in Kyuhyun head, stroking his hair.

"Yesung right Kyu. Appa will only be worry if you like this. Remember what appa said, no matter what happen, no matter what obstacles ahead of us, we will always face them with our head high. Don't let appa down with you blaming yourself like now. What happen in the past is in the past. We already decide to forgive about the mistake of the Kims, so don't make yourself down like this. Where's the evil Kyuhyun that appa so proud of? Hm?" hearing Siwon said that seems like making Kyuhyun apprehend something. He instantly stops crying and wipe away his tears. He let go my hold on him and stand up to face his brother.

"I'm sorry hyung. I tend to forget important things like that. Like you said we'll face this head on. Appa will be fine. He have to."

"He will. Trust Yunho-shi and Jaejoong-shi, okay. They will take care of appa for us." Siwon said while smiling to Kyuhyun while Kyuhyun nodded his head and give Siwon a brief hug. I'm smiling too when I saw that heartwarming scene. I'm so glad that Kyuhyun feel much better. It's a good sign for the two brothers to start a new life together.

After a few minutes talking to their father, the brothers bid their farewell to their father, but promising him that they would visit them every day until the time they have to go. They knew that they're not going to see their father in a while, so they want to make every single minute that they can conjure up, were spend with their father. After that, we wakled out from the room, not forget to bow down to the officer who just cast Siwon and Kyuhyun a quick glimpse. Then the three of us walked out the hospital to the lobby, where my car and driver already waiting for me. I offer them a ride back home to Yunho-shi house, but Siwon refuse it.

"Thank you Yesung, but we're fine. You already help us earlier when you take us to the hospital. We can take the bus from here."

"But, at least let me take you to the bus station."

"No need Yesung. It's just around the corner. We can walk."

"But.."

"Siwon hyung is right, hyung. We're fine on our own. You should go home now. It's getting late. You don't want your parents to be worried don't you?!"

"I.. Ah, alright. You take care, both of you."

"We will."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow for the tutoring Kyu. Bye."

"Bye hyung." Kyuhyun said while waving his hand to me. I smile before get into the car where my driver already waiting for me. He shut the door of my car and saunter to the driver seat and start the engine. I open my window and giving both brothers a smile. I saw Siwon smile at me too while giving his three finger trademark. I wave a little and close up the window when the driver moves my car the street.

I sighed and start thinking to myself. Siwon and Kyuhyun will be gone in a few months. I don't know how to react when they're going to depart. I still cannot pull myself together to confess to Siwon. Hhh.. What should I do? He's leaving and I'm too scared to confess because I'm afraid of his rejection. I'm afraid if he back to hate me again. I really couldn't stand that. Oh, God. I really wish I could read minds right now, so I can figure it out if Siwon loves me or not.

I've notice some changes with his attitude towards me, like just when our visit in hospital, Siwon had called me without a shi anymore. Is he really didn't mind me beside him anymore? If it does, I will be so happy. I keep thinking to myself while the car just move forward takes me back home. I really have to do something before they left to states. I don't want to regret anything because of my cowardice. No matter if he hates me or not, I have to tell Siwon about my feelings. I smiled to myself because of my new determination. Hope, that God show his miracle to me.

**End of Flash back**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

That's what I decide and I'm intending to do it when I'm first come here for tutoring. That's what I'm been saying myself over and over again. However, the reality isn't the same as I hope for. I never get the chance to just being alone with Siwon, although he always there when I'm around but I just can't simply find the right time to tell him about my feelings. Now, I can't seem to find him after our session of tutoring are over.

Kyuhyun wouldn't tutor me again because he will be busy packing his stuff and all for the flight to the states. Like I told before, I only have five days left for confessing to Siwon and it seems that time are running out when I couldn't find Siwon anywhere. I tried to ask Kyuhyun where his brother are, but Kyuhyun only shake his head and said that he didn't know either.

"He's probably in the hospital, hyung. Arrange everything regarding appa with Yunho-shi before our departure."

"I'll already check Kyu, and he's already been there. In fact Yunho-shi told me that Siwon have been gone from the hospital 2 hours ago. Where is he?"

"Why don't you just call him?"

"I tried but I only get his mail voice. I'm worry."

"Relax hyung. He'll be fine." I only nod my head slowly. I just can shake this sudden worry I feel. It's not because I have a bad feeling that something going to happen with Siwon, it's just that Siwon never go without telling his brother and he's always pick up my call recently. Where is he? In the middle of my musing about Siwon, I heard Kyuhyun's phone ringing. I instantly look at Kyuhyun and urge him to pick up the phone, hoping that the person whose calling is Siwon. He stares at his phone, slightly confuse because there is no name of the caller, but he still answer it.

"Yoboseyo."

"…."

"Ryeowook." When Kyuhyun said that name, I almost drop my phone that I've holding since I'm trying to call Siwon. I stare at Kyuhyun and found his stiffness in his face.

"…."

"What do you want? I told you we're over." The tension in Kyuhyun voice makes me shiver. Kyuhyun never talk like that before. He sometime said sarcastic remark but never this cold. Did Ryeowook say something that makes Kyuhyun angry or something or something?

"…."

"There's nothing to talk about, Wookie. I'll hang up." I so curious about what they are talking right now that even makes me forget a little while about Siwon whereabouts.

"…."

"What's so important, Wookie? I sorry, but I really don't have the time. I'm busy with something." Oh, God! Their conversation makes me want to know so badly. What is the important thing Ryeowook want to tell Kyuhyun? I really want to get Kyuhyun phone and put it on a speaker.

"…."

"Slowly, Wookie. I can't understand if you panic like that."

"…."

"WHAT?!" Kyuhyun scream makes me grip his hand unconsciously. I gaze at him to find some answer, but he just raised his hand, signaling me to keep quite while he keep talking to Ryeowook. Kyuhyun action only makes me nervous, but I follow his instruction to keep silent.

"…."

"Is he still there, Wookie? Did he already meet your father?" Who the one Kyuhyun and Ryeowook is talking about? Is it Siwon? Is Siwon there at Ryeowook's house?

"…."

"Okay. I will be there as soon as possible. Please call me if something happen." Kyuhyun stand up when he said that. He went to his room while still speaking to Ryeowook while I'm waiting for him to be back.

"Okay. Thanks, Wookie. Bye." After a few minutes, he return after hang up his phone talk with Ryeowook. He walks straight to the coat closet and wear his coat. I immediately follow suit his action after gathering my books to my bag. When we reach the front door, I halt Kyuhyun by grabbing his arm.

"What happen Kyuhyun-ah? Please tell me!" I urge him to tell me what happen. What is he's been talking about with Ryeowook just now. He didn't answer, instead he let go of my hand of his arm and open the front door. I quickly follow him and when we reach my car he stops. My driver who see me already near the car, come out from the driver seat and instantly open the passenger seat. I don't come in like that. I still have to make Kyuhyun answer my entire question first.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Please tell me." I tried again and this time he turned around and faces me.

"Calm down hyung. I'll tell you on the way to Wookie's house. Now, can we use your car to get there?"

"Absolutely. Come on." We both enter the car while I told my driver to take us to uncle Youngwwon's house. He drive straight away to the direction I've been told him. When we already in the street, I turned my head again to Kyuhyun and stare at him, asking for some explanation. He also turned his head to me and then sighed deeply.

"Siwon hyung right now is in Ryeowook house." I think I'm about to faint. So Siwon really in Ryeowook house. Oh my God. What is here doing there? I think I voice my thoughts out loud because the next things Kyuhyun start to talk again.

"I don't know hyung. Ryeowook only told me that Siwon hyung came to his house and been waiting for his father to meet with him." I face palm myself. Why Siwon doing something like this. I know that he already decide to forgive uncle Youngwoon, but is uncle Youngwoon will do the same? I mean what are uncle Youngwoon going to do when he sees his enemy son is inside his house? Thinking about that is making my head ache.

"What is your brother thinking, Kyu? Why is he always makes me worry like this?" Kyuhyun only keep silent. He shake his head indicating that he doesn't know the answer as well. Seeing Kyuhyun reaction like that only makes me anxious about what's going to happen. I hope that's nothing bad happen to Siwon.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes **: Sorry for the late update and for the short chapter, but I kind of have something to do. I will extra busy since it's nearing the next semester and I'll be working again. However, I will try to update when I get the chance.

Oh, and one more thing. Happy Iedul Fitri, for those who celebrate it. Let's write all the mistakes on the sand, and let the wind erase it away.

Thanks for those who comments on this story. Really makes me happy.

Well enjoy and once again fell free to read and give comment or CC

Sankyu and Peace all gorgeous people

^^ n4oK0 ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Title :**For You Only 9/9  
**Pairing :**Yewon, Brother WonKyu, Kyuwook, Yunjae  
**Disclaimer :**all casts are belong to their self and God  
**Warning :**Un-betaed, Typos

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_I don't know hyung. Ryeowook only told me that Siwon hyung came to his house and been waiting for his father to meet with him." I face palm myself. Why Siwon doing something like this. I know that he already decide to forgive uncle Youngwoon, but is uncle Youngwoon will do the same? I mean what are uncle Youngwoon going to do when he sees his enemy son is inside his house? Thinking about that is making my head ache._

"_What is your brother thinking, Kyu? Why is he always makes me worry like this?" Kyuhyun only keep silent. He shakes his head indicating that he doesn't know the answer as well. Seeing Kyuhyun reaction like that only makes me anxious about what's going to happen. I hope that's nothing bad happen to Siwon._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Kim Youngwoon Residence**

Siwon look around the work room of Kim Youngwoon. The room is indeed elegant with marble floor and such artistic design and all makes this room show perfectly well how wealthy the owner is. Siwon smiled to himself knowing where the money came from for all of this. But, Siwon push aside any other thoughts. He has purposes to come to this household and he will make sure it will deliver before he goes to the states. Siwon takes a seat while waiting for Youngwoon to arrive. His servants said that Youngwoon will be there in a minute. Siwon took his phone and turn on the device. He deliberately turn it off when he at the hospital, arranging everything regarding Dongwook before he left. When the phone came to live, Siwon see many missed called and text messages, all came from Yesung. He open one by open the text messages and laugh to his selves because many of them just asking his whereabouts.

"He's overly muddling himself." Siwon said to himself. Siwon then put the back to his pocket when he hears the door of this room open. Siwon stand up and turned his body to face Youngwoon. Youngwoo himself look shock to see Siwon in his household. When the servant said a young man named Choi Siwon want to meet him, he thinks that the man is another Choi Siwon, but apparently his wrong. Youngwoon look aside so he won't facing Siwon too long and take a walk to his chair behind his desk. He hints at Siwon to take a seat again while he takes a seat to himself. Siwon sit again and stare intently at Youngwoon before he speaks what he came here for.

"Thank you Youngwoon-ssi for agreeing this sudden visit. I came here just to state regarding the matter of my father." Youngwoon looked a bit anxious about something and it makes him restless. Siwon looked Youngwoon reaction and smile seeing this. Siwon know that Youngwoon feel scare about what he is going to say.

"You don't to worry about anything Youngwoon-ssi. We will not report the authorities about your interference during the riot that cause my father in coma. Yes, I know about it, well our lawyer did but put that aside…" Siwon intentionally pause his next word to see more of Youngwoon reaction and he seems pleased that the man looks like he seen a ghost. Siwon with a smile on his face continue his talking.

"I just want you to leave our family alone from now on. Don't do anything to my father because the moment I heard something happen to him, I will crush you and I meant every word of it."

"Are you threatening me?!"

"Yes, I am. You see Youngwoon-ssi, my father just want justice for himself. However because he seems couldn't do anything about that for the meantime, I'll just have to take this matter in my own hands. I want your word that you leave my family alone and I will forget everything that happens between us. I even forgive you for taking our family fortune because Youngwoon-ssi.." Siwon once again pause his sentence and stand up, preparing himself for leaving the room. But before that he come close to Youngwoon and whisper to him.

"I will make a fortune on my own and I will buy my father company from you. You have my word on that." After that, he straightens himself and hold his hand for a hand shake toward Youngwoon. He still has that same smile on his face, showing Youngwoon that he could do nothing besides agreeing with Siwon terms.

"Well, I couldn't stay long. I have something else to do. So, Youngwoon-ssi do we have a deal?" Youngwoon look upset but he know that he corner with what this young man had said. He really has to look out for himself because somehow the Choi have his weakness in the riot cases. Youngwoon stare at the hand outstretch to him. He stands up as well and took the hand for a handshake. Siwon smile widening because of Youngwoon's defeated.

Siwon had already promise to himself and his family that he won't hate the Kim family and will try his best not to take any hostile movement or action toward the Kim. However, since he heard from Yunho that the riot was done with ill intent, he swore that he would protect his family without broke his promise. So, the only way is making a deal with Youngwoo. As long as he don't touch his family, Siwon would not do anything to Youngwoon. He even gets for the right track like his father said in winning back his father company. From what Yunho had told him, the Kim family business that was lead by Youngwoon is in some financial difficulties. Maybe in six to seven years if they did not get a sponsor, they would go bankrupt. Siwon sees this as an opportunity to settle this matter once and for all. It is quite hard to find a suitable sponsor even in six or seven years, even more with Youngwoon reputation in the business world. Siwon would work his best to finish his education at the same time working in some company that Yunho had recommended him to. He will do this for his family. And for God sake, he will succeed. Siwon let go of his hand and start walking to the door to go out. When he reaches the door, he turned his body and put the smile again. He says something while holding the door knob.

"Oh, one more thing, Youngwoon-ssi. I would love it if you give your blessing to your son relationship with my brother. They love each other so we have to support them. Isn't it great?! We're going to be family soon. Of course, your son will be a Choi but that okay for you right?! Well, I got it somehow why our Choi like you Kim so much. You guys really are beautiful, even you Youngwoon-ssi. Even I'm myself is in love with a Kim. Your nephew Yesung, to be exact. So let be civil for now on shall we?!" Siwon bow down a little before he walked out the room. He didn't see the stun expression on Youngwoon's face hearing that his son is in a relationship with Siwon brother. Youngwoon close his eyes, feel defeated once again. He takes notes for himself. Dealing with the elder Choi, he so can handle it, but when it comes to Choi Siwon, he has to think twice. Youngwoon clearly didn't want to be in the boy bad side. Youngwoon curious because all this time Siwon is lay down never show any action toward this matter but why now he so determined to set thing right. Youngwoon is looking up to his ceiling. He really needs to make a better plan, especially when his company right now dealing with some difficulties. But right now, he will do as Siwon had told him. Never lay a hand on his family and giving his blessing to Ryeowook's relationship. Like it or not, there is nothing he could do about it and he sure know that.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Outside the Kim residence**

Siwon are opening Yunho car that he borrow for coming here when he sees his brother and Yesung emerging from Yesung car. Siwon just about to say hi, when out of nowhere, Yesung throw himself at Siwon and hugs him like he won't see Siwon ever again. Siwon a bit surprise with Yesung bold attitude, but he hugs back Yesung and sooth his tense body with softly rub on his back.

"Hey, what wrong?" Siwon asked carefully while looking at his brother for some explanation, but Kyuhyun only look at Siwon like Siwon had grow two head.

"What?"

"You big jerk! Stop worrying us like that! What are you doing here anyway?!" shout Kyuhyun. Siwon could only shut his eyes hearing Kyuhyun's loud voice because his hand still circling in Yesung shoulder and back. When there's no more shouting from Kyuhyun, Siwon look at Kyuhyun face. Kyuhyun looks like he just sees some gore movie. His face are frighten and apprehensive at the same time. Siwon laugh seeing his brother face like that which makes Kyuhyun grew more upset. He punches Siwon shoulder very hard that makes Siwon shout in pain and making him let go his hold on Yesung. Yesung just starr at the brother but still hold that concern look for Siwon.

"Ouch! That hurts Kyu!"

"Suit yourself! And stop laughing! Now you're going to explain to me what are you doing in here hyung?!"

"Okay.. okay.. Jeez.. I come here just want to straitening up with Youngwoon. We make a deal."

"A deal?" Kyuhyun disbelieving Siwon words makes him rolled his eyes.

"Yes, a deal my cute little brother." Tease Siwon makes Kyuhyun frown. He dislikes that calling.

"I'm not cute."

"You are. And so is your boyfriend. Both of you would make a cute couple." Siwon seem not affaected with Kyuhyun glare directing at him. He keeps teasing Kyuhyun and Ryeowook.

"What boyfriend?" hearing Kyuhyun said like that makes Siwon rolled his eyes once again. He thinks Kyuhyun is an idiot for lying to him when obviously he had confess before that he's having a relationship with Youngwoon's son, Kim Ryeowook.

"The one who is hiding behind that big door, looking at us. Well at you actually. With his hopeful stare that you would hold him and kiss him and marry him." Siwon said while pointing to the big front door behind him. Ryeowook who is indeed hide behind the door, simply come out from his hiding and shout to Siwon, forgetting that he was hiding from Kyuhyun.

"I do not!" Both of the Choi brother and Yesung look at him and smile at his attempt to look deadly while in reality, Ryeowook face is red like a ripe tomato. Siwon waves his hand absentmindedly making Ryeowook more upset and stroll angrily to the three of them. Yesung look amaze at Siwon behavior. Siwon appear to be in a good mood and also become visible that he have lift up some heavy burden and it makes him more alive. Yesung really don't care what's been happening with his uncle and Siwon. All that matter to him that seeing Siwon like this. Happy and playful. And it makes Yesung happy too.

"Denial.. denial..." Yesung heard Siwon teasing the cute couple again. Yesung smile when Kyuhyun and Ryeowook shout simultaneously.

"Hyung!/Siwon-ssi!" Siwon once again ignore them. He is instead lean down to the both of them and whispering something to them.

"I'll tell you the rest when we're at home Kyu. Now, I want you to patch things up with this lovely kid and this time do it right. You don't have to worry about hiding your relationship anymore Kyu. His father and I already give our blessing. So, get married as soon as we back from the states and give me nephews or nieces."

"Hyung!/Siwon-ssi!"

"Hahaha… See, you make such a perfect match. Alright.. alright.. I'm stop for now. But, I'm serious. Go inside and talk to each other. Patch things up. Both of you deserve to have your happiness." Ryeowook feel touch hearing Siwon said that. He still disbelieve if his father agreeing to his relationship with Kyu not to mention he have to convince Kyuhyun that he still love him and he would do anything to patch things up with him. However, hearing that Siwon gave his blessing makes Ryeowook heart feel relieved. He gives Siwon his best smile.

"Thanks Siwon-ssi." Ryeowook said, making up for the lack of response from Kyuhyun. He is still in shock knowing for real that Siwon agreeing his relationship with Ryeowook. Siwon noticing Kyuhyun in state of doubt, caress his hair and then suddenly hit the back of his head lightly.

"Snap out of it. It's real." Kyuhyun look up to his brother and smile widely at him. He hugs Siwon and said his thanks. When they let go of each other hold, Siwon move his head to the direction of Ryeowook's house. Kyuhyun understand what it means and slowly take Ryeowook hand and guide him inside the house. But before they could go far, Siwon said something again.

"Be sure to come home on time Kyu. You okay to lend him your car and driver right. I want to take you somewhere else and then I will take you home." Said Siwon between Kyuhyun and Yesung. Yesung could only nod to Siwon request.

"Great. See you at the house Kyu. Come on." Then Siwon guide Yesung to Yunho car and drove off, leaving Kyuhyun shake his head and Ryeowook giggling. Subsequently, they look at each other and smile. They really have a lot to talk about. And this time they could do it openly.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**At the Hill**

Siwon and Yesung sit closely together at a bench they found in hill. They watch the night sky with comfortable silent until Siwon drape his arms leisurely on Yesung shoulder and take him to his chest. Siwon half hugs the boy making Yesung feel embarrassed because of it. He look up at Siwon, trying to find an answer why he suddenly being this sweet to Yesung, but Yesung only found that Siwon is smiling so brightly at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just confused. You seem different tonight. Is something good happen that makes you so happy?" Yesung asked curiously because Siwon is a lot different from the last time he see him. Siwon smile at him and pull Yesung body closer. Without any awkwardness, Siwon hugs Yesung tightly. Altough Yesung feel strange with this attitude, but he's not complaining. He just enjoy this rare moment.

"If you referring to my visit to your uncle, then yes, something did happen that makes feel all relieved." Siwon voice wake Yesung from his enjoyment of Siwon hold on him and he look up to see Siwon face. He gape at Siwon with a slightly puckered brow.

"Relieved?"

"Yes relieved." Yesung really confuse right now. Siwon relieved about what? Yesung though the past event and all of them either sad or very depressing. So Yesung really don't understand what makes Siwon feel relieved. Siwon know the confused aura Yesung gave him, start chuckled a little.

"Since you deserve to know, I'll tell you. But don't interrupt me or such, okay?!" Yesung nodded, agreeing to not disturb Siwon explanation.

"Ever since I acknowledge my mother passed away, I feel this grief and rage at the same time. Grief, because obviously, my mother has just leave us forever. Rage, because I thought of killing Youngwoon myself."

"Siwon.." When hearing Siwon want to kill someone, Yesung could not feel anything else but worry and objecting that scary intent. He tried to talk to Siwon to demolish that absurd idea, when Siwon flick his forehead, making him stop his intention to talk to Siwon.

"Hey, I'm not finished." Said Siwon. Yesung remember that he promise to listen to Siwon until he finished. He gave Siwon a apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"Were was I? Oh yeah thinking about to kill Youngwoon. However, when I saw Kyuhyun face, I knew I have to think rationally because if I ended up killing Youngwoon and sent to prison, who is going to take care my baby brother. So I have to get myself together for him." Yesung sighed. He relieve that Siwon is only thinking and not acting on the idea. Yesung nodded his head at Siwon, signaling him that he can continue his story when he sees Siwon look at him.

"And then, another mishap in our family when we learn that our father is in coma and I know what have cause it. Well, let's just say, Youngwoon isn't in my list for any holiday gifts." Both of them chuckled together hearing Siwon said that. However, as soon the chuckled down, Siwon expression became more stiff and sad. He looks like he remembering trouble things of his. Yesung stroke Siwon chest, trying to lessen the heavy thought. Siwon smile gratefully at Yesung corcern.

"I really don't know how to make this hurt go away. In some point, even though I said I won't take revenge, I still feel the need to get even with Youngwoon. But in another point, I didn't want to be the same person as he is."

"And you aren't and will never be."

"Yeah, I know. But I can't seem to erase that feel to see Youngwoon defeat until Yunho-ssi gave me some evidence that could sent your uncle locked up in so many years in prison."

"Siwon.. Don't tell me that you.." Before Yesung could finish his statement, Siwon beat him up with his own words.

"No, I didn't." Yesung once again amaze at Siwon mature attitude of handling things. Not all young people like him could handle this stress and tricky matter with such cool head.

"Today, Yunho-ssi and I discuss what step I should take with this new evidence. He said that he will help me with whatever I decide. And then this is where you pop out in my mind."

"Me?" Yesung so shock when Siwon mention that he took a part with Siwon deceision.

"Yes, you." Said Siwon confirm Yesung doubt about his influence in Siwon decision.

"Kyuhyun and my appa are the only family I got. I will do anything for them, and if sending Youngwoon to prison is the way to make them safe, I would gladly do that, but.. I remember you. I remember that no matter evil deed Youngwoon had done, he still your uncle. He stills the brother of Heechul-ssi, your mother. I know the feeling when one of your family members set a foot in prison Yesung. And I don't want you to feel the same way as I do."

"Siwon…" Yesung couldn't say anything else except Siwon name. He doesn't know how to show his gratitude for Siwon kindness toward his family even though his family already ruins Siwon family.

"You're welcome. So, with everything set, I make a deal with him that he will never touch my family again and settle this matter like it never happens." Yesung smile sincerely at that. He tighten his hold on Siwon body, seeking warmth for the big guy. But, he has one thing in his mind that still lingering.

"My uncle, did he agree to your terms?" Yesung asked attentively.

"Every one of them. Including giving his blessing to Kyuhyun and that boyfriend of him." Yesung laugh at Siwon poor level of remembering his own brother boyfriend name.

"His name is Ryeowook, Siwon. You have to remember that."

"I will try." They both laugh together at that remark. When the laughter toned down, Yesung feels he has to ask one little thing. He needs to know Siwon answer to his question.

"So.. Do you feel peace?" after Yesung said that, Siwon seem to ponder about many thing and not longer that a minute, he answer to Yesung question.

"I don't know. I mean my appa still in coma and I have a lot to do from now on. I have.."

"There not what I meant Siwon, and you know it. So, I'll ask again, do you feel peace?" Yesung cuts off Siwon ranting because that isn't the answer that Yesung want to hear and Siwon know perfectly well about that. Siwon look intently at Yesung before give a smile to him and this time answer truthfully.

"Yes. Yes, I am at peace." Yesung feel glad hearing Siwon answer. All in all, the matter itself is finish and Siwon has the contentment he searches for. Yesung couldn't be happier that see Siwon finally be peace with himself.

"I will feel much better if I get the answer that I want." Yesung look up again to Siwon, confused about Siwon statement just now.

"Answer to what?"

"To this." Slowly but sure, Siwon close the gap between him and Yesung. He stares at Yesung eyes for a moment before look at Yesung's lips and put his own lips to it. Siwon kiss it tenderly at first, just to show Yesung how he felt toward the boy. Then, he got bolder with nibbling Yesung lower lip, asking for an entrance to his mouth. Yesung is in shock when Siwon initial the kiss, but he surrenders completely and tried to kiss Siwon back with the same vigor. They battle for dominance which easily won by Siwon. They kiss for a few minute before give in to their lung capacity. Both of them reluctantly let go each other lips. Siwon hands that originally perch on Yesung nape and check still linger on that. He caress the check softly with his fingertips while giving small kisses in Yesung eyes, nose, and last the lips once again. After that, Siwon put his forehead and Yesung together for a while and then hold Yesung close in his arms.

"Glad that your answer is the one I was hoping for." Mumbled Siwon because he has his mouth at Yesung hair. But Yesung heard him loud and clear. The kisses just now pop out in his mind and that make him embarrassed. Yesung hit Siwon chest lightly.

"Shut up!" Siwon laugh at Yesung sudden shy attitude and hold him tighter, like Yesung would disappear if Siwon didn't do that. For several minutes, both of them hugs like that until Siwon said something that makes Yesung lift his head to face Siwon.

"I love you Yesung."

"Siwon.." Yesung let go his hold at Siwon to take a very clear shot of Siwon face. He needs to see Siwon eyes when he said this.

"I love you. I thought these last few days about my feeling. I realize the more I teried to suppress it, the more pain I feel. That's why I made a decision that even yo would hate me if I said I love you then so be it. I just have to tell you. I need you to know that my heart belong to you only Yesung. And about my leaving to the states, I will come back, so please.. Will you wait for me?" asked Siwon with such hope that Yesung will said positive answer. Yesung tears stroll down because of Siwon confession and request. He still couldn't believe that Siwon is confessing to him. Yesung thought that he was going to do that and face terrible heartbreak when Siwon reject him. However, he wasn't preparing for Siwon to love him too like this.

His tears keep flowing down and he doesn't need to wipe it away because the next thing he knows, Siwon fingers is doing the job. Yesung stare at Siwon nervousness for his answer and Yesung didn't have the heart to make this amazing guy wait too long. He kisses Siwon checks and response to his request.

"Don't make me wait too long."

"Yes, sir." Siwon salute like a soldier before he take Yesung back in his arms. Once again both of them laugh and enjoy the silent moment until Yesung voice wake them up.

"Siwon.."

"Hm?"

"I love you too. I don't have any word to express it but I know for sure I love you and only you." Siwon smile to himself and kiss Yesung hair one more time. This time he relish the smell of Yesung hair before he comment on Yesung coffesion.

"I know." Yesung chuckled when he heard the arrogant yet playful comment.

"Hm, cocky are you?!"

"You love me anyway.."

"I do…" Siwon pinch Yesung check because Yesung made this cute expression when he said that.

"Siwon.."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving my family and let Ryeowook still have his appa. I'm really glad you choose the right path. You are much better that uncle Youngwoon." Yesung finish his say with a grateful smile directing to Siwon. Siwon nodded his head and stroke Yesung hair.

"Thank you for coming to my life. You are now officially rank three in my favorite person."

"I think I can live with that." Both of them look at each other before broke down laughing. They are enjoying their moment of togetherness, because in reality they will have to separate in just few days. However, this moment is more important for them than thinking about what happen next. Let's just leave it like that for now.

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Airport**

Siwon and Kyuhyun already check in and ready to board the plane. Both of them looked at the people they love and love them back with such heartfelt feeling. There are Yunho, Jaejoong, Hankyung, Heechul, and of course Ryeowook and Yesung. Kyuhyun glance at his brother for a second and then walked slowly to Ryeowook. They seem engross with each other before Kyuhyun have to go for some time. Siwon smile at them and pray that this distance won't agitate their relationship.

Siwon walked to Yunho first and gave his hand for a handshake. However, Yunho have other thoughts. He take Siwon body and gave him a brotherly hugs. Siwon hugs back, delivering his gratitude to this man who helps his family so much.

"Please take care of my father until we get back."

"We will." And then they hug again. Siwon give a simple kiss to Jaejoong checks as a form of thanks and farewell. Jaejoong kiss his check back.

After that, Siwon turned his head to face his own lover. Yesung stand in front of him with his teary eyes, about to cry. Siwon took Yesung body and embrace him tightly because this is the last time Siwon would be able to hold Yesung until he returns. Siwon savor every inch of his lover, remembering every part of Yesung in his mind. Yesung himself could not hold his tears anymore, cried in Siwon chest. Siwon feel the wetness in his shirt but he let them. He let Yesung cried for the last as well, because when he departs he wants Yesung to smile at him.

Their moment is disrupting by the announcement of the flight. The Choi brothers have to get on board. Siwon let loose his hold but not let go entirely. His still have his hands cupping Yesung face. Siwon gazes at Yesung face before close their gap by kissing him softly. Yesung kiss Siwon back, trying to memorize every single touch from Siwon. Yesung couldn't believe that he would have to be separated with Siwon when he just has him these few days. When they end their kiss, Siwon is swiping away Yesung tears with his fingers.

"No more tears Sungie. This is not goodbye. It's just a test for our relationship. And we could make it. We would make it. Okay?!" Yesung nodded his head firmly and wipe away the rest of his tears. He put up the brightest smile he could muster for Siwon. Siwon hugs Yesung once again and kiss his forehead before he let go Yesung completely. He takes his bag and joins Kyuhyun that already waiting for him to enter the boarding room. Both of them waves lightly and heading straight to catch up their flight. Yesung and the rest of the people who send Siwon and Kyuhyun go, are watching at them slowly vanishing behind the automatic door. Yesung sighed deeply before smile to himself. He thought Siwon is right. This is not goodbye. They will meet again because no matter what happen, their love will pull at each other. The heart will always belong to the others. At least for Yesung, it is what he feels, because his heart is always for Siwon only.

"See you later, Siwon."

**End**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Notes **: It finish! \(^0^)/ Feels great about it. Sorry for the late update. Anyhow, please oh please don't shoot me because of the ending. I just think this is the suitable ending for all of them. However, let me know if you think otherwise. Just for my references in my next works.

Will be concentrate on 'Girls' and my other stories. It's still long way from ending T^T… However, since I will be busy with works, an update will be quite bit late… Still keep supporting me! #hugsandkisses

Thanks for those who comments on this story. Really makes me happy.

Well enjoy and once again fell free to read and give comment or CC

Sankyu and Peace all gorgeous people

^^ n4oK0 ^^


End file.
